I Guess, It's U
by Naora Arishima
Summary: "Itu hakmu, semua perasaanmu, itu hakmu," potong pria berambut hitam tersebut sebelum sebuah tamparan menyentuh kulit pipinya, tidak begitu keras namun cukup mampu membuatnya merasakan emosi gadis dihadapannya./"...hakku juga untuk mencintaimu."
1. Chapter 1

Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk semua Itasaku lover dimanapun Anda berada...

Tak ada gading yang tak retak. Meskipun ini masih jauh bahkan hanya untuk sebuah kata bagus, saya harap reader yang terhormat mampu menghargai karya saya.

Happy reading ^_^!

, Typo(s), OC

_Itasaku fic_

_Rated T bisa berubah jadi M_

Disclaimer : Naruto karya Om Mashashi Kishimoto

Karya ini, punya ponakannya, Naora*ngaku2*...

_**~I Guess, It's You~**_

"Aku membencimu tapi aku juga menyukai-"

"Itu hakmu, semua perasaanmu, itu hakmu," potong pria berambut hitam tersebut sebelum sebuah tamparan menyentuh kulit pipinya, tidak begitu keras namun cukup mampu membuatnya merasakan emosi gadis dihadapannya.

"Hak?" Sakura menghela nafas berat dan membiarkan air terjun kecil mengalir dari sudut matanya. Gadis berambut sepunggung itu tidak memperdulikan daun-daun dan angin musim gugur yang terus menyapa tubuhnya, mengibarkan helaian rambut yang senada dengan bunga sakura tersebut. Hanya satu yang ingin ia pastikan sekarang, hanya kepastian tentang apa yang pria dihadapannya itu katakan sebagai sebuah hak.

Itachi kembali menatap gadis dihadapannya seolah-olah hanya itu objek yang bisa dilihatnya saat ini. Matanya yang terbiasa terlihat tajam menusuk kini justru terlihat seperti mata seseorang yang sedang putus asa. "Tapi..."

Sakura melihat pria klan Uchiha itu maju selangkah lebih dekat dengannya. Ia bisa merasakan nafas berat pria yang lebih tinggi sekepala darinya itu.

"...hakku juga untuk mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang tampak di penglihatan pemuda bermata hitam itu adalah langit biru yang sedikit terhalang oleh dedaunan. Hanya berbaring dan menatap lambaian daun diatasnya dengan satu mata yang terbuka sebelum sehelai daun gugur dan menyentuh kulit pipinya.

DEG...

Pemuda berambut panjang tergerai itu segera mengembalikan kesadarannya. Suara rintihan langsung terdengar ketika ia mencoba duduk. Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit dan kaku di hampir semua bagian. Dan ia melihat jika perban melilit di tubuhnya, ia merasakan matanya tertutup sebelah oleh sesuatu.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Pemuda itu melihat seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya datang dan berjongkok di depannya. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya.

"Aku? Namaku Ken Sutori, aku yang mengobatimu," kata pemuda berambut coklat pendek itu sambil tersenyum. "Oh, ya siapa namamu?"

Pemuda bermata hitam itu terdiam dan menatap kosong pemuda bernama Ken tersebut.

"Hei! Kau mendengarku?" Ken melambaikan tangannya di depan pemuda yang terlihat melamun tersebut.

"Uchiha...Itachi," gumam pemuda itu pelan.

"Baiklah, Uchiha-san, sekarang kau minum ini, bisa, kan?" Ken menyerahkan semangkuk cairan berwarna hitam kecoklatan pada Itachi yang langsung menerima dan menegaknya hingga habis. "Wah, wah kau bersemangat sekali."

Itachi mengernyit karena rasa pahit yang menyerang indra pengecapnya karena obat yang baru saja diminumnya. Namun segera diabaikannya karena sebuah pemikiran yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam otak cerdasnya. "Aku masih hidup?" tanyanya lebih kepada diri sendiri yang jelas terdengar oleh Ken.

"Ya, Tuhan masih memberimu kesempatan hidup lagi," sahut Ken yang kemudian berdiri. "Seorang kakek yang kurasa telah putus asa dengan hidupnya menyerahkan dengan suka rela nyawa dan matanya padamu, kurasa ia pasti sudah ada dalam surga saat ini."

"Siapa dia?" tanya Itachi seketika dengan nada ingin tahu.

Ken mengangkat bahunya. "Aku sendiri juga tidak mengenalnya. Kakek itu mendatangiku dan meminta bantuan padaku dan teman-temanku dirumah sakit. Dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memberikan nyawanya padamu. Aku sempat melarangnya, tapi dia bilang kau lebih membutuhkan nyawa daripada kakek itu. Kakek itu berpesan untuk mendonorkan matanya untukmu setelah ia meninggal, dan aku termasuk orang yang pandai untuk urusan operasi mata. Mungkin sekarang, matamu sudah bisa pulih kembali," jelas Ken panjang lebar. "Oh, ya aku minta maaf karena kau tersadar di hutan, bukan dirumah sakit, hah, terjadi sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa tinggal dirumah sakit lebih lama. Karena aku orang yang baik dan peduli sesama, aku bermaksud membawamu ke desa asalku."

Itachi hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan pemuda berkulit coklat disampingnya. Di dalam hatinya terasa sesuatu yang melegakan juga menyesakkan. Lega jika tugasnya selama ini telah berhasil ia laksanakan dengan baik, membuat adiknya menyempurnakan tujuan dengan menghilangnya nyawa Itachi. Namun, juga menyesakkan mengetahui jika kini ia harus kembali menghadapi kenyataan bahwa dirinyalah pembunuh ayah dan ibu kandungnya, sampai kapanpun kenyataan itu tidak bisa terhapus.

"Coba kubuka penutup dimatamu, itu sudah cukup lama," Ken kembali berlutut dan mulai melepaskan penutup berupa kapas dan perban yang di rekatkan tersebut. "Nah, coba kau buka secara perlahan matamu."

~o0o~

Itachi membelalakkan matanya ketika tahu kemana tempat yang menjadi tujuan teman barunya. Desa tempat lahir Ken adalah desa yang sama dengan desa tempatnya berasal. Sebuah kejutan untuk sang Uchiha sulung, ia sungguh berjodoh dengan Konoha gakure. Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menduga jika jalan yang dilaluinya beberapa hari ini adalah jalan menuju tempat kelahirannya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Kita sudah hampir sampai, ini adalah desaku. Kau bisa memulai hidup baru di desa Konoha," kata Ken tanpa tahu jika teman barunya bukan orang yang baru memulai hidupnya di desanya.

Itachi terpaku ditempat. Bagaimana bisa ia memulai hidup di desa yang menorehkan segudang luka dalam di lubuk hatinya? Bagaimana bisa ia memulai hidupnya lagi di desa tempatnya melihat kedua orangtuanya terbunuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri?

"Mungkin kau bisa lakukan hal yang belum sempat kau lakukan di kehidupan lamamu," kata Ken mencoba menarik Itachi. "Ayolah, mulai hidup baru."

Mantan anggota akatsuki itu mendongakan kepalanya, menarik nafas, mencoba mencari jawaban dalam otaknya. 'Ibu...'

"Bagaimana?"

"Bukan memulai... tapi memperbaiki," ucap Itachi sambil memberanikan diri memasuki gerbang yang tinggal beberapa langkah darinya. Tidak ada lagi keraguan dalam hatinya untuk memperbaiki, memulai kembali hidup yang telah lama berada dalam sebuah kubangan hitam yang membuatnya selalu merasa tertekan.

Gerbang besar itu mulai terbuka dan dalam semenit, gerbang itu telah terbuka seluruhnya. Keterkejutan tidak hanya menghampiri Itachi, tapi kedua penjaga gerbang desa yang melihat kehadiran pemuda sulung itu.

"Itachi-san?"

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya. "Aku kembali."

"Cepat hubungi Hokage!"

~o0o~

"Bisa kau jelaskan arti kedatanganmu ini, Itachi?" tanya pria berambut perak yang duduk di kursi hokage sambil menatap penuh selidik pria berambut hitam panjang dihadapannya.

Itachi memandang sejenak hokage dihadapannya dengan pandangan datarnya. "Aku ingin kembali," jawabnya singkat.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu kau ingin kembali menjadi warga Konoha?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ya."

"Hm, apa yang terjadi padamu sebenarnya? Kudengar dari Sasuke kau sudah mati, aku bisa melihat matanya yang bersungguh-sungguh, tidak mungkin itu sandiwara," tanya Kakashi sambil mulai berdiri dan mendekati pria yang diborgol itu.

Tubuh Itachi sedikit menegang saat mendengar nama adiknya disebut. Perasaan menyesal menelusup di dalam hatinya, ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan adiknya kini. Adik yang sangat disayanginya. "Aku memang sudah mati saat itu, tapi keadaan membuatku hidup lagi."

Pria pengganti godaime hokage itu terdiam sejenak, memikirkan kemungkinan yang membuat Uchiha sulung dihadapannya hidup lagi. "Baiklah, aku tidak peduli hal itu. Sekarang apa yang bisa membuatmu berpikir untuk menyerahkan diri? Apa karena akatsuki yang sudah hancur?"

Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataan yang baru saja diucapkan pria tinggi dihadapannya. "Akatsuki sudah hancur?"

"Ya, itu sudah lama, sekitar tiga tahun yang lalu," jawab Kakashi yang sedikit heran karena Itachi yang notabene anggota loyal akatsuki bahkan tidak mengetahuinya. "Sudah berapa lama kau hidup? Bukankah kabar ini sudah lama menyebar?"

Itachi agak tidak percaya mengingat jika akatsuki adalah kelompok yang ia sendiri tahu adalah kelompok yang sangat kuat. Sungguh hebat orang-orang yang bisa menghancurkannya. Lebih dari itu, ia juga heran jika ia mati sekitar tiga tahun lalu, seharusnya tubuhnya sudah menjadi tulang belulang atau bahkan sudah tidak ada sama sekali, tapi tubuhnya bahkan masih utuh dan wajahnya tetap sama seperti sebelum ia mati, setidaknya ia tidak bertambah tua.

"Baiklah, mungkin saja kau ingin memperbaiki hidupmu, benar, kan? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kau pernah mengkhianati desa ini, tentunya kau sudah memikirkan hukuman apa yang menantimu saat kau menginjakkan kakimu di desa ini, kan? Apa kau sudah siap menerima konsekuensinya?" tanya Kakashi pada pria yang dikelilingi tiga ANBU itu.

"Ya," jawab Itachi singkat untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ya, bagus, kita bertemu lagi di persidangan nanti," ujar Kakashi lalu memberi isyarat pada para ketiga pria bertopeng kucing disekeliling Itachi.

"Tunggu sebentar. apa Sasuke... juga ada di desa ini?" tanya Itachi saat merasakan para ANBU akan membawanya pergi.

Kakashi menghela napas. "Sayangnya, belum. Belum, Itachi."

~o0o~

Angin malam berhembus, membuat gadis yang kini duduk memeluk lututnya itu sedikit bergidik. Matanya menatap kebawah, menatap desa Konoha yang terlihat lengang dimalam hari. Cahaya lampu dari rumah penduduk terlihat lebih indah jika dipandang dari tempatnya berada. Berada diatas patung para hokage memang selalu terasa menyenangkan.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura melihat sosok pemuda berambut kuning muncul dari kegelapan dibelakangnya. "Naruto.."

"Sedang apa disini?" tanya Naruto sambil berdiri disamping sahabatnya.

"Hanya menikmati desa kita di malam hari," jawab Sakura sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Naruto yang juga menatapnya.

"Tidak dingin?" tanya Naruto lagi yang mendapat gelengan pelan dari gadis Haruno tersebut. "Kau sudah dengar kabar?"

"Kabar apa? Kalau sebentar lagi kau akan jadi hokage atau kabar kalau kau menjalin hubungan dengan gadis cantik dari klan Hyuuga? Bukankah itu sudah lama, semua orang juga tahu," tebak gadis berambut sewarna dengan bunga sakura itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau itu sudah pasti. Bukan, ini kabar mengenai kepulangan kakak Sasuke, tadi siang aku ke kantor hokage. Kakashi-sensei memberitahuku kalau Itachi pulang ke Konoha, sekarang dia sedang ada di penjara," jelas pemuda pirang itu yang langsung membuat Sakura berdiri.

"Apa itu benar?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya." Pemuda itu melihat wajah Sakura menegang, mata gadis itu menyiratkan kebencian yang sangat besar dan saat Naruto melihat tangan gadis itu, tangan itu mengepal sangat erat. "Aku berencana menemuinya, tapi hokage melarangku, kata Kakashi-sensei kita baru bisa menemuinya setelah hukumannya selesai. Aku ingin sekali membuat perhitungan dengannya," ucap Naruto berapi-api sambil mengepalkan tinjunya. "Kita buat perhitungan dengan pria itu!"

~o0o~

Ruangan luas yang biasa terisi bangku-bangku dan meja-meja persegi panjang yang kosong kini penuh terisi oleh para tetua Konoha, juga satu pemuda Uchiha yang duduk di tengah-tengah ruangan. Semua mata tertuju pada pemuda dua puluh delapan tahunan yang menatap lurus hokage itu. Ketua-ketua klan di Konoha itu memandang penuh selidik Itachi Uchiha. Klan Inuzuka, Nara, Senju, Hyuuga, Akimichi, Aburame, Yamanaka, dan klan lainnya.

"Tentu kita semua tahu kesalahan apa yang telah diperbuat Uchiha Itachi yang kini ada di depan kita sekarang," ujar Kakashi membuka persidangan. "Tapi kita juga tidak boleh melupakan kesalahan para tetua terdahulu padanya, kita tidak boleh menutup mata soal itu karena bagaimanapun juga kita sama-sama bersalah dalam hal ini."

"Aku setuju soal itu, tapi kesalahan tetua terdahulu padanya sudah terhapus karena pengkhiatannya pada desa Konoha," ujar Akimichi Chouza.

"Hukuman tetap dilaksanakan, dilihat dari sisi manapun dia tetap bersalah, tapi hukuman itulah yang harus kita tentukan," ucap Hyuuga Hiashi dengan tenang.

"Maka dari itulah kita berada disini," sahut Senju Tsunade. "Hukuman biasa tidak akan cocok untuknya."

Itachi bisa melihat senyuman di wajah wanita lima puluh tahunan itu.

"Kita dengarkan dulu pembelaan dari Uchiha Itachi," kata Kakashi sambil menatap kembali Uchiha sulung tersebut. "Silahkan, Itachi. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Itachi menatap satu persatu tetua dihadapannya kemudian menghela napas. "Sederhana, aku kembali karena ingin memperbaiki kehidupanku, melakukan sesuatu yang belum sempat aku lakukan di kehidupanku yang dulu. Itu saja."

"Lalu, hukuman apa yang cocok untuknya?" tanya ketua Klan Inuzuka itu.

"Penjara satu bulan dan...menjadi anggota ANBU," ucap Tsunade yang membuat seisi ruangan menjadi gaduh.

"Aku mohon tenanglah," ujar Kakashi menghentikan kekacauan dalam ruangan tersebut. "Yang setuju tentang hal yang dikatakan nona Tsunade silahkan angkat tangan."

~o0o~

Satu bulan bukan waktu yang lama namun bukan pula waktu yang bisa dikatakan singkat. Semua aktivitas narapidana dilakukan pemuda itu. Tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terlihat kurus, kini terlihat sedikit berisi. Bahkan garis disekitar hidungnyapun tidak terlalu kelihatan saat ini.

Petugas ANBU itu membukakan pintu keluar untuk sang sulung Uchiha. Suara gembok terbuka terdengar di lorong tempat Itachi berdiri, cahaya luar yang terlihat membuat sudut bibirnya tertarik ke samping. Ia melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari tempat yang sebulan ini dijadikannya rumah.

Itachi menghirup udara segar seraya memejamkan matanya, merasakan cahaya matahari pagi menghangatkkan tubuhnya.

"Senang mengetahui kau sudah bebas," Kakashi menghampiri pemuda keturunan Uchiha tersebut.

Itachi melemparkan pandangannya pada Hokage yang kini tidak jauh darinya. "Saya tersanjung Hokage-sama sendiri yang menyambut kebebasan saya," ujar Itachi sopan.

"Kau terlihat berbeda," komentar Kakashi melihat perubahan pada Itachi. "Oh, ya apa kau ingin sarapan dengan ramen? Kurasa sudah lama kau tidak makan ramen Konoha," tawar pria berambut perak tersebut.

"Tapi..." Itachi terlihat ragu menerima tawaran pria tinggi itu.

"Jangan khawatir, aku yang traktir, untuk kali ini saja. Dan soal nama baikmu, aku sudah membereskannya, kau tidak usah khawatir penduduk akan membicarakanmu, beberapa hari yang lalu aku sendiri yang mengumumkan di alun-alun desa, kebetulan akan ada pengangkatan guru baru di akademi, jadi sekalian aku umumkan soal dirimu," jelas pria tinggi itu.

"Bukan soal itu. Ini soal..." terlihat keraguan di mata onyx pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, baiklah."

~o0o~

"Sudah siap! Silahkan dinikmati!"

"Terima kasih, Ayame," ujar Kakashi sambil mengambil sumpit di sebelah mangkuk berisi ramen panas.

Itachi memandang ragu makanan dihadapannya. Makanan itu memang terlihat sangat menggoda. Ada beberapa macam sayuran dan daging, juga jamur serta mie yang masih panas, tapi...

"Kenapa tidak dimakan? Kau tidak suka?" tanya pria bermasker di sebelah pemuda itu.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya," ujar Itachi kemudian mulai mengambil sumpit dan makan makanan pedas di hadapannya.

~o0o~

"Kenapa tidak bilang sebelumnya?" Kakashi memarahi pemuda yang memegang perut disampingnya.

"Maafkan aku," ujar Itachi berulang-ulang.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kita pergi kerumah sakit," kata pria berambut melawan gravitasi tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, Hokage-sama. Maksudku, biar aku sendiri saja, Hokage-sama tentu sangat sibuk, aku bisa berangkat sendiri, Anda terlalu baik pada saya," tolak Itachi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, pria tinggi berjabat Hokage itu menghela napas. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu, aku minta besok kau datang ke kantorku, kita bicarakan mengenai pekerjaanmu," ujar Kakashi sebelum menghilang bersama dua orang ANBU.

Itachi mengernyit kesakitan merasakan seperti ada lilitan di dalam perutnya yang membuat perutnya terasa sangat nyeri. Dengan langkah pelan, ia berjalan menuju rumah sakit yang berada lumayan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit pemuda itu sudah menginjakkan kakinya di rumah sakit Konoha. Penampilan barunya membuatnya tidak dikenali orang-orang disana. Itachi segera menuju resepsionis untuk bertanya karena rasa perih di perutnya yang semakin terasa karena berjalan cukup jauh. Dua perawat yang berada di resepsionis terlihat malu-malu dan memerah saat ditanya beberapa pertanyaan olehnya, dan Itachi mendengar suara cekikikan kedua wanita itu saat ia berjalan pergi darisana.

Pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu kini duduk di sebuah dipan di dekat jendela yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan kecil itu atas petunjuk seorang perawat, menunggu seseorang yang akan memeriksa keadaannya.

Kunoichi muda itu menyipitkan matanya saat melihat sebuah nama yang tertera di kertas itu. Sakura menggerutu kecil saat berjalan menuju ruangan tempat 'pasien' barunya menunggu. Ia menatap pintu dihadapannya dengan pandangan benci seolah pintu itu adalah seseorang yang sangat menyebalkan. Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu itu.

Pandangannya tertuju pada pemuda yang kini menatap kearahnya. Selama beberapa saat Sakura hanya terpaku ditempat, sesuatu yang ingin dilakukannya seakan terlupa begitu saja saat melihat wajah pemuda yang duduk diatas dipan itu. Wajah yang mengingatkannya pada sang pujaan hati. Wajah yang sangat...tampan. Hal yang membedakannya dengan Sasuke hanya garis di sekitar matanya yang tidak terlalu terlihat juga model rambut yang berbeda, membuat Itachi terlihat lebih dewasa. Sakura tidak pernah mengira jika wajah kakak Uchiha Sasuke akan seperti itu.

Itachi yang dilihat agak lama menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Pemuda klan Uchiha itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, membuat gadis berambut pink itu segera tersadar.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, ia tidak boleh lupa tujuan awalnya. "Mengejutkan mengetahui kau bisa sakit," ujarnya dingin lalu meletakkan catatan medisnya keatas meja lalu menatap sinis kearah Itachi.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Itachi datar.

Sakura diam sejenak. "Mungkin. Aku adalah teman Sasuke."

Wajah Uchiha sulung sedikit cerah mendengar jika gadis dihadapannya adalah teman adiknya. "Ah, kau teman bocah Kyubi itu, aku pernah melihatmu."

"Aku bahkan pernah bertarung denganmu, mungkin itu hanya bayanganmu." Sakura mendekati pemuda klan Uchiha itu. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku lakukan sejak kepulanganmu kemari."

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sebuah pukulan langsung mendarat dipipinya, membuatnya tersungkur di atas dipan. Beberapa pukulan selanjutnya langsung diterimanya tanpa ia hentikan.

"Memukulmu! Aku sangat ingin menghajarmu. Gara-gara kaulah Sasuke meninggalkan desa ini, meninggalkan teman-temannya. Kaulah penyebabnya! Hanya karena ingin membalaskan dendam padamu, dia rela melepaskan semuanya, dia rela masuk dalam kegelapan karena dirimu!" ucap gadis Haruno itu lalu kembali memukul Uchiha sulung. "Kenapa tidak menghindar? Aku yakin kau bisa menghindarinya."

Ya. Pemuda itu bisa menghindar dengan mudah. Tapi, Itachi hanya diam menerima pukulan demi pukulan dari mantan murid godaime hokage itu. Ia merasa pantas menerimanya, jika ia mati sekali lagi, ia masih merasa belum bisa menebus kesalahannya pada Sasuke.

"Bahkan sekarang kau semakin membuatnya tersiksa karena mengira kau sudah mati!" Haruno Sakura menghentikan pukulannya dan menghapus air terjun kecil yang mulai mengalir di sudut matanya. "Mau apa kau sebenarnya? Apa maumu?" teriak gadis berambut sepunggung itu tak bisa menahan perasaan marah yang ia coba tutupi selama bertahun-tahun itu.

Itachi yang terduduk di lantai rumah sakit mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Rasanya bernapas menjadi hal tersulit saat ini baginya, rasa sakit di seluruh tubuhnya terasa tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera hatinya saat ini. Penyesalan yang menyesakkan langsung menelusup di dalam hatinya. Sasuke...

Uchiha Itachi tidak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada adiknya. Tidak pernah. Tapi selama ini dia sendirilah yang mendatangkan hal-hal buruk pada adik tersayangnya. Ia berharap dengan kematiannya, Sasuke bisa terbebas dari kegelapan, tapi rupanya salah, ia salah besar. Sasuke...Sasuke...

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat dirasanya matanya mulai mengabur karena airmata. Nafasnya juga tersengal-sengal, efek dari kegiatan yang baru saja dilakukannya, juga karena amarah yang keluar begitu saja. Sejenak ia menoleh lagi pemuda yang terlihat shock tersebut sebelum pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu.

~o0o~

Uchiha Itachi berjalan terseok-seok menuju apartemen barunya, apartemen yang dipinjamkan sementara oleh Hokage keenam padanya. Bukan kesembuhan yang didapatnya, melainkan luka-luka luar juga luka dalam yang terbuka lagi.

Pemuda itu membuka dengan pelan pintu apartemennya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlihat kosong tersebut. Itachi menutup kembali pintu itu. Gelapnya ruangan tidak menghalanginya untuk berjalan dengan mudah menuju kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli seperti apa keadaan rumah barunya, ia lebih membutuhkan istirahat untuk saat ini.

Disisi lain, Haruno Sakura sedang menenggalamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya di meja kerjanya. Lampu ruang kerjanyapun belum sempat ia nyalakan. Entah tertidur atau malas untuk bangun, gadis itu hanya diam dan tak bergerak sama sekali dari posisinya.

~o0o~

"Naruto?"

Pemuda berkulit tan itu menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan tubuhnya, ia melihat gadis berambut seperti bunga kapas itu berjalan kearahnya. "Sakura-chan?"

"Sudah pulang dari misi?"

"Iya, sudah dari kemarin. Kaka-sensei memanggilku, apa kau juga dipanggil?" tebak Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Iya," jawabnya. "Kau tahu apa yang ingin hokage-sama sampaikan?"

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tidak, mungkin soal pengangkatanku, hehehe."

"Bukan." Ucap Kakashi dari balik pintu ruangannya. "Kenapa kalian tidak segera masuk? Cepatlah, aku sangat sibuk."

Kedua mantan anak didik pria tinggi itu saling berpandangan beberapa saat lalu segera masuk ke ruangan hokage tersebut.

"Ada apa, Hokage-sama?" tanya Sakura tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya ini tidak begitu penting, tapi aku ingin agar kalian tidak salah paham," ujar Kakashi membuka pembicaraan. "Ini tentang Uchiha Itachi. Kalian sedang tidak ada di desa saat aku menjelaskan tentang nama baiknya."

"Untuk apa Kaka-sensei membicarakan ini? Kami tetap tidak bisa menerima orang itu disini," kata Naruto menyela.

"Aku membicarakan ini karena telah terjadi kesalahpahaman," mata Kakashi mengarah ke Sakura. "Aku harap kalian bisa mendengarku. Sebenarnya hal ini merupakan rahasia para tetua, hal ini juga tidak aku bicarakan saat pengumuman itu karena sifatnya yang rahasia. Uchiha Itachi adalah seorang ketua ANBU yang sangat dipercaya dulunya. Hokage ketiga bersama para tetua yang melihat adanya kudeta dari klan Uchiha menyuruhnya untuk menjadi mata-mata dalam klannya sendiri, bisa kalian bayangkan betapa dipercayanya dia sampai-sampai dia yang anak dari ketua klan dijadikan mata-mata desa. Juga soal pembunuhan di klan Uchiha..."

"Apa itu..."

"Ya. Itu karena tugas rahasia dari para tetua terdahulu," ujar Kakashi membenarkan tebakan Naruto, membuat kedua muridnya membelalakan mata. "Dia sudah tahu akan konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya. Dicap sebagai penjahat kelas S dan seolah-olah dialah yang paling bersalah."

~o0o~

Haruno Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke jalanan pasar yang ramai. Matanya terlihat kosong, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Suatu penyesalan sedikit mengusik hatinya, membuat langkahnya yang biasa cepat kini menjadi lambat, tidak bersemangat. Penjelasan yang baru saja di dengarnya dari pria bermasker itu membuat moodnya pagi ini bertambah buruk. Penjelasan itu sudah cukup membuatnya berubah pikiran untuk menghajar lagi Uchiha Itachi. Bahkan rasa kesalnya karena menyebabkan Sasuke 'merana' seakan menguap begitu saja.

"Sakura!"

Sakura melemparkan pandangannya pada seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko bunga Yamanaka. "Ino?" ia berjalan menuju sahabatnya yang memandang aneh kearahnya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat. Mau beli bungaku?" tawar gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

"Tidak," jawab Sakura singkat lalu masuk ke dalam toko bunga itu dan duduk di kursi di samping jendela kaca. "Aku hanya sedikit bingung."

"Tidak biasanya orang berkening lebar sepertimu bingung," Ino mencoba menggoda sahabatnya.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," jawab Sakura tidak memperdulikan ejekan gadis pirang tersebut. Mata emeraldnya kini tertuju pada bunga kaktus di atas meja. "Dia seperti bunga ini."

"Dia? Dia siapa?" tanya Ino ingin tahu lalu dengan cepat duduk di dekat sahabatnya. "Sakura, apa kau sekarang sedang menyukai seorang pria? Katakan padaku, siapa? Apa dia dari anggota ANBU?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak sedang menyukai oranglain," ujar Sakura sambil memainkan pot bunga kaktus.

"Hah, sudah kuduga. Kenapa, sih kau tidak bisa melihat pria lain selain Uchiha bungsu itu? Aku sendiri sudah bisa melupakannya sejak dulu. Aku rasa Sai-lah yang membuatku semakin melupakan Sasuke. Kau harus belajar dariku, cobalah untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain," nasehat Ino yang dibalas Sakura dengan memutar bola matanya bosan. "Oh, ya mungkin bisa dengan...kakaknya." Ino melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada sahabatnya membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk melanjutkan 'nasehat' lamanya. "Aku melihatnya kemarin saat berjalan bersama Hokage-sama. Dia sangat tampan, sedikit lebih dari Sai. Tidak terlihat sama sekali kalau dia bekas penjahat kelas S."

"Aku juga sudah melihatnya," ujar Sakura kembali membuatnya mengingat perbuatannya kemarin pada pemuda itu.

"Oh, ya? Apa dia orang yang dingin seperti adiknya?" tanya Ino penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, kau tahu..."

"Hm?"

"Aku menghajarnya saat pertemuan pertama kami," ujar Sakura dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

"Apa?"

~o0o~

Sakura memandang ragu pintu dihadapannya. Bujukan dari Ino, lebih tepatnya paksaan dari gadis pirang itu membuatnya kini berdiri bersama sekantong plastik berisi makanan dan minuman. Sahabatnya itu awalnya memintanya untuk hanya membeli sayuran dan memasak makanan sesuai keinginan 'orang itu' tapi Sakura mengelak karena mungkin saja 'orang itu' sudah hampir mati kelaparan, jadi tidak ada waktu untuk masak.

Pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka membuat gadis bermata emerald itu terkejut dan mundur satu langkah. Pria berambut hitam itu memandang penuh keheranan gadis dihadapannya, bahkan selama beberapa saat ia hanya diam dan memandang Sakura.

"Emm, apa kabar?" sapa Sakura dengan gugup. "Aku datang kemari untuk minta maaf soal kemarin," ucapnya pelan lalu mengginggit bibir bawahnya. Gadis itu semakin merasa bersalah saat melihat luka-luka lebam yang membiru di pipi pemuda itu.

Itachi diam beberapa saat sebelum dia membuka lebih lebar pintu apartemennya. "Silahkan masuk," ucapnya kemudian yang dibalas anggukan Sakura. Itachi menutup pintu kembali saat gadis itu sudah masuk kedalam.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya pada apartemen lama gurunya itu. Jujur, meskipun dulu ia pernah sekali datang ke tempat itu, rumah itu terlihat berbeda dan jauh lebih rapi dari yang dilihatnya dulu. Meskipun perabotnya sama, tapi keadaan dari barang-barang yang terlihat baru dipindah-pindahkan itu membuat suasana rumah yang dulunya rapi menjadi terlihat lebih rapi dan hidup.

"Silahkan duduk," tawar Itachi datar.

"Iya, terima kasih." Sakura mengambil duduk di sofa di dekat jendela. "Apa kau baru beres-beres rumah?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan pemuda itu.

"Kau ingin minum? Maaf, aku hanya punya air putih," kata Itachi tanpa menghilangkan kesan datar dalam kata-katanya.

"Tidak perlu," tolak Sakura. Gadis berambut panjang itu mengeluarkan makanan dan minuman dari kantong plastik yang dibawanya. "Aku membawa ini sebagai permintaan maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal atas perbuatanku kemarin, aku berharap kau mau memaafkan aku dan menerima ini."

Itachi memandang sejenak makanan-makanan yang kini memenuhi meja di hadapannya. "Tidak masalah. Lupakan saja, kau juga tidak perlu repot-repot membawa makanan ini."

"Kau sungguh baik, tapi aku mohon terimalah. Ini makanan sehat, aku tahu dari Hokage-sama kalau kau sedang sakit lambung, jadi aku membawakan makanan yang tidak pedas dan berminyak. Ayo, silahkan, makanlah. Aku juga kemari ingin memeriksa keadaanmu, kemarin kau bahkan tidak sempat memeriksakan diri."

Itachi diam sejenak seperti sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu. Tidak lama kemudian ia mulai mengambil sumpit dan makan beberapa makanan yang dibawakan Sakura. Gadis bermata emerald itu hanya memandangi pemuda bermata hitam yang sedang lahap makan itu dengan pandangan simpati.

'Aku yang berulangkali menerima luka sepanjang hidupku, tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan olehnya, membunuh kedua orangtua dan seluruh klannya, juga dikhianati, aku sungguh kasihan padanya.' Perkataan Kakashi beberapa waktu yang lalu seolah diucapkan kembali oleh pria bermasker itu. Sakura bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

~o0o~

"Tolong kau buka pakaianmu, aku rasa ada luka akibat pukulanku di bagian perutmu," perintah Sakura pada pemuda yang kini sedang berbaring diatas sofa. Itachi menurutinya tanpa banyak bicara. "Astaga," gumam gadis Haruno itu pelan saat melihat luka-luka lebam di dada dan perut pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sakura sedikit bersemu merah saat melihat bagian atas Itachi yang terekspos gratis di depan matanya. Pemuda jenius itu tetap terlihat mempesona meskipun badannya dipenuhi luka sana sini. Gadis berambut merah muda itu segera mengalirkan cakra penyembuhnya, mengabaikan perasaan kagumnya.

Itachi memandang cakra hijau yang menguar dari telapak tangan kunoichi muda itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia juga melihat kearah Sakura, membuat gadis itu tidak berani menatapnya balik dan justru mengarahkan matanya keatas atau kebawah, seakan-akan sedang berhitung.

"Oh, ya. Katamu kau teman Sasuke," ujar Itachi masih menutup mata karena Sakura sedang menyembuhkan luka di wajahnya.

"Benar. Aku setim dengannya saat di akademi. Dia orang yang hebat dan selalu rangking satu di kelas. Dia juga mudah menerima pelajaran, suka membantu teman dan..." ucapan Sakura terhenti saat melihat sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir Itachi. Senyum yang membuatnya kembali mengingat adik pemuda itu. meski rasanya sama, tapi senyum itu juga terlihat berbeda, membuat sebuah senyum pahit meluncur dari bibir Sakura. "...dan dia sangat manis."

"Benarkah?" bayangan Itachi kembali pada saat-saat dimana adiknya selalu meminta diajari jurus baru olehnya, saat dimana Sasuke digendong olehnya, saat dimana adiknya itu tersenyum karena melihatnya berlatih, saat...

"Iya, dia bahkan selalu bisa jurus baru terlebih dulu daripada murid lain, banyak yang iri dengannya karena dialah yang paling bisa diandalkan," mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca membicarakan kenangannya bersama Sasuke dihadapan Itachi. "Dia tidak pernah mengeluh apapun keadaannya."

Kembali. Sakura kembali melihat senyum tulus dari bibir pria itu, sangat manis bahkan belum pernah Sakura lihat senyum seperti itu sebelumnya. Airmata tidak mampu dibendung gadis itu lagi saat melihat airmata juga mengalir di pipi pemuda itu, tapi gadis berambut seindah bunga sakura itu segera menghapusnya.

Sakura menurunkan perlahan tangannya dan menunduk sedih. "Sudah selesai," gumamnya pelan kemudian beranjak berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Itachi membuka matanya perlahan. "Apa kau akan pergi?" tanyanya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menarik nafas perlahan. "Iya, aku harus segera pergi ke rumah sakit," ucapnya berusaha tidak terdengar parau. "Nanti malam aku akan kemari untuk membawakan obat."

"Tidak perlu, biar aku saja yang kesana," sela Itachi. "Aku akan kesana sepulang dari kantor Hokage."

~o0o~

Pria yang sibuk dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas itu menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan tersenyum di balik maskernya saat melihat Uchiha sulung memasuki ruangannya. "Kau sudah datang."

Itachi hanya mengangguk sebagi jawaban, dia berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Hokage dan hanya diam, menunggu pria berambut perak itu bicara lagi.

"Baiklah, karena aku sedang sangat sibuk saat ini, aku langsung ke topik masalah saja. Sesuai persidangan, kau akan bekerja sebagai ANBU. Tentunya kau sudah sangat berpengalaman untuk menjadi ANBU, tapi, untuk sementara kau belum bisa langsung menjadi ANBU. Untuk uji coba, selama dua minggu kedepan kau ditugaskan menjadi guru di akademi. Hanya sebagai formalitas sebelum memulai pekerjaan sebagai ANBU," jelas Kakashi yang dibalas kata 'baik' oleh pemuda keturunan Uchiha itu. "Kau bisa mulai bekerja besok," tambahnya.

"Baik," ucap Itachi singkat.

Semenit kemudian, pemuda berambut hitam itu sudah keluar dari ruangan Hokage dengan beberapa ratus ribu ryo ditangannya sebagai bayaran dimuka untuk menjadi guru bantu.

"Sudah bebas rupanya," suara seorang wanita dewasa terdengar di telinga Itachi.

Pemuda Uchiha itu menoleh kekanan, ke arah wanita berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan kearahnya. "Apa kabar?" Itachi menyapa.

"Cukup baik. Kau juga terlihat lebih baik. Penampilan berbeda pasti kau sudah punya seorang wanita," kata Tsunade sambil melihat Itachi dari atas ke bawah. "Usiamu juga sudah cukup untuk membangun kembali klan Uchiha," ujarnya kemudian tertawa pelan. "Hahh, aku juga berharap akan menikah dan punya keturunan sebelum tua," kata wanita Senju itu lagi, tidak menyadari kalau dirinya sudah tua.

Itachi yang 'disuruh' seperti itu hanya diam sambil tersenyum tipis. Wanita? Dia belum pernah memikirkan hal itu.

"Kalau kau sudah bertemu Sakura, pertimbangkanlah dia untuk menjadi istrimu, kupikir dia sangat ingin menikah dengan klan Uchiha. Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun dia menunggu adikmu, aku kasihan padanya," Tsunade tidak menginginkan jika muridnya yang masih muda itu akan seperti dirinya nantinya. Wanita itu merasakan arti menunggu yang selama ini dilakukan oleh muridnya itu. "Aku harap dia bisa membuka matanya untuk pria lain," gumamnya pelan sambil berlalu pergi.

Itachi memandang punggung wanita pirang itu sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Sakura?"

O0o0O

Uchiha Itachi menghabiskan siang dan sore itu dengan berjalan-jalan keliling desa. Mampir ke rumah Ken, melihat-lihat rumahnya yang dulu yang sekarang sedang dibangun menjadi taman baru di pinggir desa. Kemudian melihat-lihat suasana di akademi yang besok akan dijadikan tempat kerjanya, dan latihan bersama para murid yang menantangnya.

"Apa kau kekasih Sakura-sensei?" tanya seorang gadis berambut coklat yang berusia sekitar sepuluh tahun pada Itachi yang kini sedang duduk di ayunan. "Wajah kakak seperti wajah yang pernah Sakura-sensei gambar."

Itachi menaikkan kedua alisnya, 'Sakura? Sebenarnya siapa dia?' pikirnya. "Bukan, siapa Sakura itu?" tanyanya.

"Dia guru pengobatan di akademi. Seminggu sekali dia datang kemari untuk melatih jurus-jurus pengobatan, kami sering menyebutnya guru cantik. Hehehe, dia berambut seindah bunga sakura dan cantik," jelas gadis kecil itu lalu duduk di ayunan sebelah Itachi dan bermain-main dengan ayunan tersebut.

"Berambut seindah bunga sakura?"

~o0o~

Sakura menghentikan sesaat kegiatannya, melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 09.00 malam. Helaan napas terlepas dari bibirnya. 'Apa dia lupa?' pikirnya sebelum dia kembali memusatkan konsentrasinya pada kertas-kertas dihadapannya. Cukup lama ia berkutat dengan kertas-kertas berisi nama-nama pasien, gejala dan obat-obat itu, bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Sakura?"

"Iya?" Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke berada di dihadapannya. Dia tersenyum, "Kau datang..."

"Menungguku?"

Sakura hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Terlalu tidak biasa untuknya untuk berkata dia sedang menunggu seorang pria. "Aku akan menyiapkan obatnya," ujar gadis cantik itu sambil mulai mengambil beberapa botol berisi obat-obat yang selalu ia sediakan untuk para pasiennya.

Itachi memperhatikan Sakura dengan seksama. 'Wanita?'. Sebagai shinobi pelarian ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan tentang wanita atau keturunan. Dan sekarang, sudah saatnya baginya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang belum sempat ia lakukan di kehidupan yang lalu.

"Ini silahkan kau ambil. Yang ini diminum sebelum makan, masing-masing satu diminum tiga kali sehari," jelas Sakura tanpa berani menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Jika kau bisa menungguku, maka jangan menunggu yang lain, jangan membuat kau terlihat menyedihkan."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tidak mengerti pemuda tampan dihadapannya. Gadis itu melihat Itachi hanya diam dan mengambil obatnya lalu berbalik pergi. Jangan sebut dia Haruno Sakura jika rasa penasarannya tidak terpuaskan, maka dia menanyakan lagi maksud perkataan pemuda bermata setajam elang tersebut.

"Tunggu, apa maksud perkataanmu tadi?" tanyanya lagi yang tidak sukses membuat pemuda pemilik jurus sharingan tersebut. Sakura meninggalkan mejanya dan menarik lengan Itachi, membuat pemuda itu akhirnya berhenti melangkah. "Tolong jawab pertanyaanku, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu padaku?"

Itachi berbalik dan menatap tajam Sakura. "Jangan membuat orang lain mengasihanimu karena menunggu adikku. Kau terlihat menyedihkan," ucapnya yang terdengar sebagai badai salju di hati gadis kunoichi tersebut.

Sakura seolah merasa tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Jika itu orang lain, ia akan langsung melayangkan Shanaro-nya, tapi sekarang? 'Bagaimana ini? Kenapa sakit sekali?'

Itachi kembali berbalik dan akan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menunggunya?" tanya Sakura tak mampu menyembunyikan suara paraunya. Mata emeraldnya sudah berkaca-kaca. "Apa karena aku memang tidak pantas untuknya? Ya, aku tahu dia dan bahkan semua orang menganggap kalau aku memang bodoh dan menyedihkan. Tapi, apa karena aku mencintainya dan menunggunya itu akan merugikan oranglain? Kenapa semua orang harus mengurusi kehidupanku?...Begitukah aku dimatamu? Sebagai orang yang menyedihkan?"

Itachi kembali berbalik dan menemukan gadis bermata zambrud itu sudah menangis tanpa suara. Suatu emosi yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya membuat Itachi merasa aneh dengan perasaannya.

Sakura merasakan jantungnya seakan meloncat dari tempatnya. Ia merasa pria itu maju selangkah dan langsung menyapu bibirnya dengan bibir pria itu.

Gadis berambut senada dengan bunga kapas itu melebarkan matanya dan menatap mata pria dihadapannya yang tertutup. Mereka sangat dekat, bahkan Sakura bisa merasakan detak jantung Itachi.

Terdesak oleh kebutuhan oksigen, Itachi melepaskan ciumannya. Pria itu tetap pada posisinya, dengan kedua tangan yang merangkup wajah Sakura dan matanya yang tertutup perlahan terbuka, memunculkan lautan hitam yang memukau siapa saja wanita yang menatapnya, termasuk Haruno Sakura. Nafasnya menyapu wajah gadis bermata emerald itu.

Lama mereka hanya saling menatap, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing hingga Sakura bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karena ditatap intens oleh pria dihadapannya.

"Apa itu cinta?"

Bersambung...

_Hmm, panjang ya? Aku minta maaf kalo' g sesuai harapan reader... ini fic pertamaku, jadi maaf klo amburadul...menurutku cinta itu tumbuhnya perlu proses, jadi Sakura dan Itachi disini tidak langsung saling suka, meskipun mereka abis..._

_Tolong kasih reviewnya, fic ini dilanjut apa nggak?_


	2. Chapter 2

Update lagi!

Semoga nggak ngecewa'in. Thanks a lot buat yang udah review ch 1. Review lagi yach..

.

I Guess, It's U#2

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa itu cinta?" tanya Uchiha sulung tersebut pada gadis yang menatapnya shock. "Apa dengan mencium atau menghabiskan malam bersama itu bisa disebut cinta?" tanyanya lagi pada Sakura yang masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya. "Apa kau pernah berciuman dan menghabiskan malam bersama Sasuke diatas ranjang kemudian kau mencintainya?"

Haruno Sakura langsung melayangkan sebuah tamparan keras ke pipi kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut hingga pipi pemuda itu terlihat memerah meski wajahnya tidak sampai menoleh. "Jaga bicaramu, Uchiha Itachi," desis gadis pink tersebut. Ia tidak menyangka jika pemuda itu akan berkata sarkatis seperti Sai. Sakura menatap penuh kekecewaan pada pemuda dihadapannya sebelum ia beranjak keluar terlebih dahulu dari ruangan tersebut, rasanya ia ingin membalas kata-kata menusuk pemuda itu, tapi suaranya terasa tercekat di tenggorokan hingga ia memutuskan untuk segera menghilang dari hadapan Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi terdiam disana selama beberapa saat. Pemuda jenius itu sadar benar jika apa yang telah dilakukannya itu salah dan ia sudah bisa menduga jika gadis bermata emerald tersebut akan bereaksi demikian dengan kata-katanya, tapi entahlah, Itachi hanya ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi yang sudah diduganya tersebut. Sudut bibirnya tertarik kesamping menciptakan sebuah senyum pahit yang hanya sesaat. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak menyentuh dadanya, terasa sangat sesak disana.

.

.

.

Pagi datang lebih cepat bagi Haruno Sakura. Matanya rasanya baru saja tertutup saat suara alarm yang berbunyi cukup keras menggema di kamarnya. Semalaman ia berusaha tertidur, tetapi karena sampai lewat tengah malam matanya belum terpejam, akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk meminum obat tidur untuk pertama kalinya.

Sakura yang masih terpejam, meraba-raba mejanya, mematikan suara alarm yang mengganggu tidurnya. Sesaat ia hanya diam, malas, kemudian mengambil nafas lalu segera mendudukkan diri dan memandang keluar jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden dengan mata mengantuk. Gadis itu masih berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya sebelum akhirnya berdiri, mengambil handuk dan pakaian di lemari lalu masuk ke kamar mandinya.

Sejam kemudian, gadis itu telah sampai di depan gerbang tempat menuntut ilmu ninja di Konoha, apa lagi kalau bukan akademi Konoha. Disana secara kebetulan, ia bertemu dengan Naruto yang sedang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon bersama Inuzuka Kiba dan anjingnya. Gadis itu segera menghampiri mereka.

"Naruto, Kiba, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" tanyannya seraya berjalan mendekat pada kedua temannya tersebut.

"Sakura, aku sedang mencari kakakku, kebetuan kakakku sedang tidak ada disini, jadi aku harus segera pergi karena ada hal penting yang harus aku sampaikan padanya. Naruto, aku pergi dulu," ujar Kiba sebelum ia beranjak pergi darisana bersama Akamaru.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini, Naruto?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku ingin menemui Uchiha Itachi, sekarang ia mengajar di akademi selama dua minggu kedepan. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengannya," jawab Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Apa tentang perhitungan yang kau ucapkan beberapa minggu lalu?"

"Bukan. Sebenarnya bukan itu, Sakura-chan," Naruto terlihat enggan menceritakan kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Apa ini tentang Sasuke?" tebaknya yang membuat pemuda bermata saphire itu semakin terlihat gelisah.

"Yah, begitulah, hehehe," pemuda itu menyembunyikan kegelisahannya dengan tawa khasnya yang membuat gadis dihadapannya mengerutkan dahi. "Ah, aku harus segera menemuinya, sebentar lagi aku harus berangkat misi lagi, jadi harus segera kuselesaikan ini, baiklah sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan," Naruto segera melesat pergi tanpa memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut padanya.

"Itachi bekerja di akademi?"

Oo0oO

Naruto menghembuskan nafas saat matanya akhirnya menemukan sosok yang tengah dicarinya keluar dari ruang guru. "Itachi!" panggilnya yang membuat pemuda berambut abu-abu hitam itu langsung menoleh kearahnya sambil tersenyum.

Kini keduanya ada di halaman belakang akademi yang terlihat sepi karena pelajaran sedang berlangsung di kelas. Itachi duduk di sebuah teras dibawah pohon yang mengelilingi pohon besar tersebut, sedangkan 'calon hokage' itu berdiri disampingnya.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu setelah sebulan lebih aku ada di Konoha," ujar Itachi membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku akui kalau aku cukup terkejut dengan kedatanganmu ini. Saat kau menyerahkan sebagian kekuatanmu padaku saat pertarungan itu, aku atau siapapun yang berada disana yakin kalau kau punya penyakit parah dan benar saja, karena beberapa saat kemudian kau mati dengan mudah ditangan Sasuke. Tapi, kemudian kau hidup lagi setelah dibangkitkan Kabuto dan meninggal lagi disusul anggota akatsuki lain. Dan sekarang, setelah Madara dan Kabuto mati, kau hidup lagi, bukankah ini sangat luar biasa," kata Naruto panjang lebar.

Itachi kembali tersenyum, "Jujur saja, aku juga bingung dengan hidupku. Jika menurut apa yang kau katakan, berarti ini kehidupan ketigaku, tapi aku merasa ini kehidupan keduaku. Itu berarti saat aku dibangkitkan Kabuto, aku kehilangan akalku karena aku sama sekali tidak ingat aku pernah berurusan dengan orang itu setelah kematian Orochimaru. Aku merasa Tuhan terlalu baik padaku," ujar Itachi seraya melemparkan pandangannya ke arah langit biru.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengira jika sebenarnya kau orang yang baik. Sekarang, aku hanya punya satu alasan untuk menyalahkanmu. Aku hanya menyalahkanmu karena kaulah yang membuat Sasuke pergi, itu saja. Kau malah mati saat aku hampir membawa Sasuke kembali, itu kesalahanmu yang lain. Danzo Shimura, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, mereka belum sempat membayar kesalahan mereka padamu."

"Aku tidak merasa diriku baik. Lagipula, dengan begitu setidaknya aku bisa menyelamatkan Konoha, juga klanku. Tapi setelah sekian lama, kenapa kau tidak pernah berhasil membawanya ke jalan cahaya, Naruto?" tanya Itachi yang langsung membuat Naruto memerah.

"I-itu karena salahmu! Sasuke menyalahkan Konoha karena membuatmu-" Naruto memotong perkataannya. "Ah, sudahlah, sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang, kau kan sudah hidup lagi, aku yakin tidak perlu menggunakan rasengan padanya kalau kunci untuk membuatnya kembali sudah ada."

Itachi menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih." Naruto menoleh kearahnya lagi. "Terima kasih karena sudah melakukan yang terbaik, terima kasih karena kau sudah memenuhi permintaanku, meskipun tidak berhasil, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Naruto."

Naruto terdiam sejenak. "Hahaha, aku memang orang yang hebat. Tidak perlu seperti itu, aku juga berterima kasih padamu, karena kekuatan yang kau berikan itulah aku bisa mengalahkan Madara." Pemuda berambut kekuningan itu diam kembali kemudian segera berteriak panik. "ADUH, BAGAIMANA INI?" teriaknya sambil mulai berlari. "Lain kali kita lanjutkan, Itachi! Aku ada misi!" teriak Naruto, terlihat pemuda itu bergumam 'awas kalau kalian benar-benar meninggalkanku!'

Itachi memandang teman baik adiknya itu dengan heran. Bagaimana adiknya bisa berteman dengan orang seberisik Naruto? Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak memikirkan kehidupan yang beberapa menit lalu ia tahu jika ini adalah kehidupan ketiganya. Lalu, siapakah pria tua yang dimaksud Ken sebagai orang yang telah memberinya kehidupan sebagai orang yang sehat?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu segera terhenti saat matanya melihat siluet merah muda yang sedang berada di sebuah kelas. Jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, membuat pemuda itu bisa melihat dari jendela kaca wanita yang kini terlihat mengeluarkan cahaya hijau yang pernah dilihatnya kemarin dari tangan wanita itu.

'Sasuke...kita bisa bersama lagi, bukan?'

O00ooo00O

"Sakura-san?" sapa dua orang guru pria yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman dari gadis berambut seindah bunga sakura tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah melihat Itachi Uchiha?" Sakura bisa mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan. "Kenapa dia harus di pekerjakan disini? Bukankah dia orang yang berbahaya, bagaimana jika para orangtua datang dan memprotes kita kalau sampai anak-anaknya di ajari olehnya?" keluh pria berambut keriting.

"Ah, iya benar juga, tapi jika itu terjadi, Hokage-samalah yang akan mengatasinya. Sudahlah, jangan sampai Uchiha itu mendengarnya, aku dengar dia pembunuh berdarah dingin."

"Ah, kau penakut."

Sakura berhenti sejenak. Keningnya berkerut, meskipun ia juga merasa tidak suka pada pemuda bermata abu-abu kehitaman itu, tapi dia juga sedikit 'terusik' jika ada yang membicarakan pemuda itu. Gadis itu segera mengenyahkan pikirannya tersebut dan melanjutkan langkahnya untuk keluar dari akademi untuk menikmati akhir pekannya dengan jalan-jalan lagi. Ah, ia selalu menyukai akhir pekan.

Kini matanya tidak sengaja melihat orang yang baru saja dibicarakan kedua guru itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap murid satu kelas yang akan ia ajari di halaman akademi.

"Sebelum aku memulai pelajaran, adakah hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Itachi agak keras.

"AKU!" beberapa murid wanita langsung mengacungkan tangannya, hanya ada satu murid laki-laki yang Sakura tahu adalah anak almarhum Asuma Sarutobi.

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Itachi lagi, Sakura bisa melihat jika nada suara pemuda itu terdengar melembut.

"Siapa nama sensei? Dimana rumah sensei? Apa sensei sudah memiliki istri? Apa makanan kesukaan sensei? Apa keahlian sensei?" Itachi dapat mendengar jelas rentetan pertanyaan dari para murid barunya itu.

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi, keahlianku seperti ninja Konoha lainnya. Untuk pertanyaan lainnya, maaf aku jawab lain kali saja," Ujar pemuda itu lembut, tetapi masih ada nada tegas dalam bicaranya. Itachi bukanlah orang yang sombong yang mengumbar kekuatannya yang tidak diragukan oleh semua orang yang mengetahuinya.

Terdengar suara 'yaahhh' dari murid-murid baru Itachi tersebut. Sakura yang tanpa sadar tersenyum, segera menghentikan senyumnya saat Itachi berbalik dan menatap heran ke arahnya. Senyumannya segera terganti dengan tatapan sinis dan gadis itu segera membuang muka lalu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sakura menggerutu kesal sepanjang perjalanan, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mau-maunya melihat Itachi selama beberapa menit itu. Gerutuannya terhenti saat mata indahnya menangkap sosok gurunya yang baru keluar dari sebuah kedai. "Tsunade Shisou?" panggilnya seraya berjalan cepat kearah wanita itu.

"Sakura? Apa kau baru pulang dari akademi?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan muridnya tersebut. "Apa kau sudah bertemu Uchiha itu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya, tapi ada apa Shisou menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Sayang sekali."

"Apa maksud Shisou?" Sakura memandang curiga ke arah Shisounya itu. "Apa yang sudah Shisou katakan padanya?"

Tsunade tersenyum. "Tidak ada, aku hanya mengatakan padanya untuk mempertimbangkanmu menjadi istrinya. Kulihat dia mirip sekali dengan adiknya."

"APA?" teriak Sakura terkejut. "Apa yang shisou lakukan? Kau membuatku malu!" katanya frustasi. Akhirnya Sakura tahu apa yang menyebabkan pemuda Uchiha itu melakukan hal aneh padanya semalam.

"Sudahlah, aku pikir kalian cocok. Aku bisa merasakan kalau dia jauh lebih baik dari adiknya," ujar Tsunade santai.

"Shisou tidak mengenal Sasuke, kau juga tidak mengenal Itachi, darimana shisou tahu yang mana yang lebih baik?" kata Sakura dengan nada marah.

Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. "Dia orang yang terlalu baik hingga bisa dimanfaatkan Danzo dan dua orang tua licik itu. Klan Uchiha memang ingin menyalakan api perang, dan ketiga orang itu menganggap perdamaian, jalan hokage ketiga, bukan jalan yang efektif." Mata wanita itu terlihat menerawang jauh ke belakang Sakura. "Dia meninggalkan desa sebagai seorang pengkhianat dan menutupi kebenaran dan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya selama-lamanya juga untuk mengawasi Madara dalam akatsuki untuk melindungi Konoha. Bahkan ia masih sempat membantu Konoha secara tidak langsung saat itu, sampai tujuannya agar mati ditangan adiknya sendiri terpenuhi. Apa kau pikir dia bukan orang yang mulia? Mengorbankan kehidupannya untuk seluruh warga Konoha."

Sakura terdiam. Ia tahu hal itu, Kakashi sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya. Menceritakan jika pemuda itu sangat menyayangi Sasuke, bahkan menganggap nyawa adiknya lebih penting dari desa meskipun Sasuke dibuat untuk membenci dan membunuh dirinya. Tapi itu bukan jaminan jika hatinya, yang selama bertahun-tahun itu selalu mengharapkan Sasuke Uchiha kembali dan menyukainya bisa berubah begitu saja. Sakura merasa jika penantiannya hanya akan sia-sia jika mengijinkan hatinya mengharapkan pria lain.

"Andaikan Sasuke kembalipun, apa kau bisa menjamin jika dia akan menyukaimu?"

Ya. Gurunya itu benar, jika nantinya Uchiha bungsu itu kembali, akankah pemuda itu jatuh hati padanya? Bukankah Sasuke berkali-kali mencoba membunuhnya? Kenapa kini ia jadi ragu? Apakah ia harus membiarkan harapannya sia-sia ataukah berharap dan terus berharap meski sama sekali tidak menjanjikan?

0oOo0

Gerimis mengisi senja itu bersama hembusan angin yang mendinginkan kisaran suhu. Beberapa karangan bunga tergeletak di makam-makam yang terlihat baru saja dibersihkan itu. Pemuda itu berdiri di depan dua makam, makam ayah dan ibunya.

Matanya memancarkan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang mendalam. Airmata yang terjatuh bersama rintikan hujan menjadi bukti akan hal itu, bahunya bergetar hebat menahan tangis. Emosi yang sangat jarang ia tampilkan, kini terlihat secara mudah. Meskipun bibirnya tetap tertutup rapat, tapi rasa sesak dalam hatinya jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada sekedar menangis. Bayangan ibunya yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya saat sedang menggendong Sasuke terbayang-bayang dipelupuk matanya, juga bayang-bayang dimana ayahnya tersenyum bangga seraya menyentuh bahunya...

Sesaat kemudian tubuh Itachi melorot dan membuatnya berlutut, kakinya terasa tidak sanggup menopang tubuhnya. Tangis yang ditahannyapun pecah, untuk kali ini saja, untuk saat ini saja, untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Uchiha Itachi menangis, mengeluarkan kesedihan luar biasa yang ditutupnya secara rapat-rapat bertahun-tahun itu. "Ibu...Ayah..."

Disisi lain area pemakaman, Sakura Haruno sedang meletakkan sebuah rangkaian bunga di atas sebuah makam yang terlihat sudah agak lama. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara tangisan yang terdengar pilu. "Suara apa itu?" gadis itu memegang lehernya, merasakan bulu kuduknya yang mulai berdiri. Semakin lama, suara itu akhirnya menghilang bersama suara gerimis yang mulai menjadi hujan yang deras.

Sakura mulai memberi penghormatan pada makam itu sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan bermaksud pergi darisana sebelum seseorang yang tidak ingin ia temui tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Gadis berambut sepunggung tersebut memandang tidak suka Uchiha Itachi yang sedang berdiri membawa setangkai bunga mawar. 'Apa dia mengikutiku?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Sakura segera berjalan lagi, namun suara 'tunggu' dari Itachi membuatnya menunda lagi kegiatan itu. Kunoichi muda itu diam saja saat melihat bunga yang dibawa pemuda itu diletakkan di sebuah makam di dekat makam neneknya.

"Aku minta maaf," Sakura bisa mendengar dengan jelas jika seorang Uchiha dihapannya itu mengucapkan kata maaf. "Aku menyesal atas kejadian malam itu, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu padamu."

Sakura tidak akan menyangka jika kakak Uchiha Sasuke akan mengucapkan permintaan maaf dengan nada penyesalan seperti itu. Bahkan seingatnya, Sasuke yang 'sangat jarang' mengucapkan kata maaf, tidak dengan nada penyesalan seperti itu.

"Apa itu cinta?" Gadis Haruno itu tetap diam, membiarkan kakak Uchiha Sasuke itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tahu hal itu."

"Apa hanya ini yang ingin kau katakan? Hujan semakin deras, aku harus segera pergi dari tempat ini," Sakura yang mulai merasakan tubuhnya menggigil segera berteduh dibawah pohon didekatnya. Gadis itu bisa melihat dari tempatnya berdiri tatapan mata Itachi pada makam di hadapan pemuda itu.

'Uchiha Nara?' Sakura membaca nisan yang tertulis diatas makam itu. 'Apa itu nama... kekasihnya?' tanyanya dalam hati. Setahunya tidak ada keluarga Fugaku Uchiha yang bernama Nara.

Cukup lama Itachi berdiri di depan makam itu hingga bajunya terlihat sangat basah. Bibirnya terlihat membiru karena kedinginan. Pemuda itu segera berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang berusaha melindungi tubuhnya dari air hujan yang semakin deras.

"Kau akan terjebak hujan sampai tengah malam jika tidak segera pergi darisini," ujar Itachi yang terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga Sakura.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!" Sakura merasakan pemuda dihadapannya semakin mendekat.

"Ayo pergi," ujar Itachi, sesaat kemudian Sakura menemukan dirinya berada di sebuah rumah yang dikunjunginya kemarin lusa. "Aku tidak tahu rumahmu, jadi aku bawa kau kemari," kata Itachi sambil berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Hei, apa tadi genjutsu? Kau menggunakan genjutsu padaku?" tanya Sakura agak keras yang tidak mendapat jawaban. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang kemudian melemparkan pandangannya keluar dari jendela kaca. Diluar sudah malam dan hujan semakin deras saja. Ia kemudian mengambil duduk di sofa.

Semenit kemudian Itachi keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju lengan panjang berwarna biru dan celana panjang hitam yang pastinya kering. "Apa kau mau ganti baju? Kurasa ada baju yang cukup untuk badanmu," tawar pemuda itu.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Sakura singkat. Ya, seorang kunoichi sepertinya hanya dengan mengeluarkan sedikit cakra sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. "Ini semua salahmu. Kau yang memintaku menunggumu."

"Lucu sekali, aku baru saja minta maaf tapi sudah melakukan kesalahan lagi," Sakura sedikit terpaku saat Itachi mengedipkan matanya kemudian tersenyum persis dengan cara tersenyum Sasuke.

Kunoichi berambut senada bunga kapas itu menghela napas. 'Sasuke lagi,' ujarnya dalam hati sambil tersenyum pahit. Pikirannya jauh menerawang pada saat-saat dimana dia dan tim tujuh sedang berlatih bersama. Ia selalu memarahi Naruto karena berisik dan mengganggu Sasuke dan Kakashi-lah yang melerai mereka. Ia selalu malu-malu saat mengajak Sasuke untuk berkencan dengannya kemudian mengeluarkan kemarahannya pada Naruto yang mengajaknya kencan karena ajakan kencannya pada Sasuke selalu ditolak. Semua itu terasa lucu jika dikenang sekarang.

Lamunan gadis itu pudar saat melihat secangkir kopi hangat yang diletakkan seseorang diatas meja untuknya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Itachi sedang duduk bersebarangan dengannya sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sakura lebih memilih diam dan meminum kopi itu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu mengenai hujan?" tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Kata orang hujan itu anugerah dari Tuhan, tapi yang kulihat hampir semua orang selalu mengeluh saat hujan."

Sakura diam sejenak. "Kurasa karena hujan datang tidak tepat," jawabnya asal.

"Apa Tuhan bisa salah memperhitungkan waktu?" tanya Itachi lagi dengan nada ingin tahu.

Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak. Pertanyaan sederhana namun ditanyakan oleh seorang jenius seperti Uchiha Itachi merubah pertanyaan itu menjadi sulit. "Tidak, Tuhan tidak pernah salah," jawab Sakura lagi.

Keheningan menyapa keduanya, hanya suara hujan dari luar serta beberapa kali suara guntur yang menggelegar yang terdengar. Tidak cukup lama karena Sakura bertanya pada Uchiha sulung itu.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu siapa Uchiha Nara itu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Itachi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan gadis dihadapannya itu. Cukup lama ia terdiam sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Orang yang mirip denganmu."

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Sakura lagi yang dijawab diam oleh pemuda itu yang ia asumsikan sebagai kata 'ya'. Gadis itu menatap prihatin ke arah Itachi, bagaimana perasaan pemuda itu saat membunuh orang yang dicintainya? Apakah sama seperti perasaannya saat membunuh keluarganya? Mungkin seperti bagaimanakah perasaannya jika ia membunuh Sasuke? Perang dunia shinobi memang telah berakhir, tapi luka yang ditimbulkan terasa masih belum kering.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," ujar Itachi, membuat gadis kunoichi itu segera membuang muka, mengikuti arah pandang pemuda itu. "Terima kasih, kau masih memperhatikan adikku. Aku bersyukur masih banyak yang memikirkannya."

Sakura menoleh kembali ke arah kakak Sasuke tersebut. "Kalau aku boleh tahu, apa tujuan hidupmu sekarang? Perang sudah berakhir, apa kau ingin Sasuke membunuhmu lagi?"

Itachi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. "Melihat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha menjadi ninja hebat, melihatnya menikah dan punya penerus klan kami. Dengan itu saja aku akan sangat bahagia."

"Jawaban seperti apa itu?"

Itachi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang terlihat menatapnya tidak puas. "Memangnya ada yang salah?"

"Mungkin di kehidupanmu yang dulu kau adalah seorang kakak yang rela mati demi kebahagiaan adiknya dan jujur saja aku tidak menyangka jika kau mengorbankan seluruh hidupmu untuk desa. Tapi sekarang, kau telah diberi kehidupan lagi supaya kau bisa menemukan kebahagianmu sendiri, bukan kebahagiaan Sasuke atau kebahagiaan desa."

Mantan anggota Akatsuki itu memandang Sakura sejenak. "Aku tidak cukup percaya diri."

Sakura memandang mantan ketua ANBU itu tidak percaya. "Tidak cukup percaya diri? Setahuku klan Uchiha dipenuhi oleh orang yang punya kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. Kau orang yang jenius, berbakat, kemampuanmu tidak diragukan lagi, kau juga cukup mempesona, semua wanita pasti-" gadis itu menghentikan ucapannya saat dirasa ia telah mengucapkan hal yang tidak seharusnya. 'Dasar bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan, Sakura?' rutuknya dalam hati.

"Semua wanita pasti apa, Sakura?" tanya Itachi setelah sekian lama gadis itu terdiam. "Menyukaiku?" tanyanya lagi yang membuat kunoichi itu menatapnya dan membuang muka lagi saat ia tersenyum.

"Seperti itu dibilang tidak percaya diri?" gerutu Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak percaya ada orang yang mau menyukaiku," ujar pemuda berambut abu-abu kehitaman itu.

"Siapa yang menyukaimu? Aku tidak menyukaimu!"

Itachi menatap gadis dihadapannya heran. "Siapa yang bilang itu kau? Aku tidak mengatakan jika gadis itu kau," ujarnya yang langsung membuat Sakura memerah, malu.

Haruno Sakura terus merutuki kecerobohannya dalam bicara. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya ia terjebak dalam perkataannya sendiri.

"Baiklah, berarti memang tidak ada yang menyukaiku," Itachi berkata lagi. "Mungkin hanya gadis di makam yang mau bersamaku, apa malam ini dia bisa datang?" gumamnya.

"A-apa yang kau katakan? Maksudmu mantan kekasihmu itu?" tanya Sakura tergagap.

"Mantan? Kapan kami putus? Aku tidak merasa kami pernah berpisah," kata Itachi yang membuat murid didikan hokage kelima dan ketujuh itu menelan ludah.

"Jangan gila! Orang mati tidak mungkin hidup lagi. Jangan mencoba menakutiku, aku tidak takut!"

"Tapi dia bukan orang lagi. Mungkin sekarang dia ada di depan pintu."

"A-aku tidak percaya!" seru gadis musim semi itu sebelum ia berteriak karena tiba-tiba lampu mati dan terdengar suara petir.

"Apa ku bilang? Katamu semua wanita pasti menyukaiku, arwah kan juga ada yang wanita," ujar Itachi seraya menahan senyum.

"Diam kau! Hentikan lelucon ini. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!" perintah Sakura. Gadis itu bisa mendengar detakan jantungnya sendiri, sejak dulu ia benci gelap. "Itachi?" panggilnya saat merasa tidak ada suara lagi.

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang yang dipanggilnya. "Hei, kau mendengarku?" Sakura merasa ada sesuatu disampingnya, dengan gugup ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis dengan sedikit cahaya yang mengelilinginya, tersenyum ke arah Sakura. Wajahnya seperti seorang wanita Uchiha pada umumnya, cantik dan terlihat lembut. Tapi, secantik apapun gadis itu, Sakura tahu jika ia bukan manusia yang hidup lagi.

"Sakura..."

Gadis itu bisa mendengar jika gadis dihadapannya memanggilnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak akan mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak berhasil, ia terlalu takut.

Gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya, menatap ke arah dimana Itachi sedang duduk. "Aku adalah Uchiha Nara." Sakura mencoba untuk tetap tersadar. "Aku iri padamu, Itachi tidak pernah sesantai itu saat bicara denganku," ujar gadis itu lagi, membuat kunoichi muda itu mengerti kenapa Itachi menyebutnya mirip dengannya. "Waktuku tidak cukup banyak. Aku hanya ingin kau menyampaikan padanya kalau dia bisa membuka hatinya lagi, aku ingin dia bisa bahagia dan aku pasti akan sangat senang." Uchiha Nara menoleh kearah Sakura lagi dan mendekat, "Kau mau kan? Atau kau mau kalau..." gadis itu menunjukkan darah ditangannya membuat kunoichi itu otomatis berteriak kembali.

"AAAAARGHH!" Sakura berteriak dan menutup rapat-rapat matanya. Dia boleh berani dengan orang semengerikan apapun, sejahat apapun, sekuat apapun, tapi jika orang itu manusia yang masih hidup, bukan arwah. Sampai kakak Uchiha Sasuke mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dan memanggil-manggil namanya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Sakura! Sakura!"

Sakura berhenti saat dirasanya orang dihadapannya telah berganti. Gadis itu bisa melihat wajah Itachi yang cemas dari cahaya lilin yang diletakkan pemuda itu diatas meja tetapi kemudian ia kembali menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang pemuda itu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal bersama dengan aliran keringat dingin yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Ia terlihat sangat shock. "Dia...aku melihatnya. Itachi, aku melihatnya," gumam gadis itu berkali-kali dengan air terjun kecil yang perlahan mengalir dipipinya. "Aku melihatnya."

"Sakura?"

"Aku melihatnya."

"Sakura?"

"Aku melihat dia menatapku."

"SAKURA!" bentak Itachi yang membuat gadis itu tersentak dan langsung terdiam. "Tenanglah," ujarnya melembut. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan jika gadis itu terisak kecil. "Kau ninja, kau harus berani!" katanya lagi kemudian perlahan menggerakkan kedua tangannya ke punggung gadis itu, menepuk pelan punggung Sakura. "Jangan menangis lagi," ujarnya seraya menatap seorang gadis yang tersenyum kearahnya dari luar jendela. Sesaat kemudian menghilang bersama dengan lampu yang kembali menyala.

Cukup lama Itachi menenangkan Sakura hingga dirasanya bahu gadis itu tidak bergerak seperti saat ia menangis tadi. Nafas gadis itu kembali normal, tapi ia tidak kunjung membuka matanya dan keluar dari pelukan pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Sakura? Apa kau tertidur?" tanya Itachi yang membuat gadis itu segera melepaskan diri darinya. "Kau masih takut?" tawarnya yang mendapat gelengan pelan gadis itu.

Itachi beranjak berdiri dan bermaksud mengambil jaket hangat dan minuman untuk gadis itu tapi Sakura menahan lengannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu menatapnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia memperlihatkan dirinya padaku?" tanyanya pelan dengan suara parau.

Itachi menatap gadis itu dan diam beberapa saat. "Dia memilihmu," ujarnya yang membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Dia tahu kalau aku mulai tergetar."

.

.

.

Bersambung...

Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

I Guess, It's U chapter 3

Itasaku fic

Disclaimer by Mashashi Kishimoto

.

Kebenaran...

.

.

.

"Dia tahu kalau aku mulai tergetar."

Sejenak hanya tatapan mata sang Uchiha yang mengartikan ucapannya, memberikan waktu bagi gadis di hadapannya untuk mencoba mengerti apa maksud perkataan Itachi. Sebelum...

"ARGHHH!"

Sakura segera bangun dari duduknya ketika Itachi memegang kepalanya seperti menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa. "Itachi, ada apa?" tanyanya panik, berusaha memegang kedua lengan pria dihadapannya.

"ARGHH!"

Tapi Itachi hanya mengerang kesakitan, membiarkan dirinya merosot ke lantai. Rasa yang sangat sakit terasa menyerang kepalanya tanpa aba-aba, membuatnya tidak mampu membuka mata karena sakit yang tak terkira, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar jelas panggilan-panggilan Sakura padanya. Tidak sampai dua menit, rasa sakit yang tak tertahan tersebut membuatnya pingsan.

.

.

.

"Dengan begini, semua Edo tensei akan menghilang," gumam Itachi mendekat ke arah seseorang berkacamata di hadapannya, bermaksud melepas kacamatanya. "Dan perang akan berakhir."

Terlihat Uchiha bungsu yang memandang heran ke arahnya. "Dan kakak, kau juga akan..." ujarnya gelisah.

"Sebagai seorang Uchiha yang merupakan bagian dari Konoha Gakure, sekali lagi aku akan melindungi tanah airku," gumam Itachi penuh keyakinan. "Dan setelah itu, aku tidak memiliki urusan lagi di dunia ini," lanjutnya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau masih melindunginya setelah apa yang mereka lakukan padamu! Aku tidak akan memaafkan Konoha meski kau melakukannya!" ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan tak percaya ke arah kakaknya. "Tak memiliki urusan lagi dengan dunia ini, hah? Kaulah yang membuatku bertindak sejauh ini!"

Terbayang kembali wajah seorang berambut blonde dengan mata birunya yang sedang tersenyum ke arah Itachi. "Bukan aku yang akan merubahmu, menghentikan jurus ini adalah tugas terakhirku, selebihnya aku percayakan pada Naruto." Itachi mulai menutupi mata Kabuto dan membuka perlahan. "Beritahu aku segel menghentikan edo tensei!"

Sasuke mendesah. "Sepertinya apapun yang kukatakan tetap tak akan merubah tekadmu." Sasuke terus memperhatikan kedua orang di hadapannya. "Ketika aku melihatmu, aku mengikutimu kemari untuk memastikan apakah yang dikatakan oleh Tobi dan Danzou benar atau tidak. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang bukan hanya itu yang berhasil kupastikan... saat aku bersamamu, aku teringat akan masa lalu, perasaan ketika menghabiskan waktu bersama kakak yang kucintai..."

Itachi terus terdiam.

"Tapi entah kenapa itu malah membuatku merasa, kita berdua bersama seolah telah direncanakan dan semakin aku bisa mengerti dirimu, semakin aku membenci Konoha, kebencianku bahkan semakin bertambah dari sebelumnya, aku mengerti apa yang kau inginkan dariku, mungkin karena kau adalah kakakku, tapi karena aku adalah adikmu, aku tak akan berhenti apapun yang kau katakan. Sama seperti tekadmu untuk melindungi Konoha yang tak pernah berhenti, tekadku untuk menghancurkannya tak akan pernah ku akhiri, selamat tinggal..."

...kakak."

Itachi menunduk. Mengarahkan jarinya ke dahi adiknya. "Aku...masih bisa melakukannya. Aku akan menunjukan padamu...kebenarannya," Itachi membawa Sasuke ke dalam suatu genjutsu, genjutsu dimana Sasuke dapat melihat bayangan masa lalu, sebuah jutsu bernama kotoamatsukami.

"I-ini? Ingatan Itachi?"

Saat itu, tampak Itachi dan seorang klan uchiha yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Shisui berdiri berdua di suatu tempat.

"Tak ada jalan untuk menghentikan pemberontakan klan uchiha, perang sipil akan terjadi di desa konoha, dan desa lain akan memanfaatkan hal ini untuk menyerang, merubahnya menjadi perang," Ucap Shishui.

"Ketika aku mencoba untuk menghentikan pemberontakan dengan kotoamatsukami, danzou mengambil mata kananku," saat itu tampak Shishui telah kehilangan mata kanannya.

"Dia tak percaya padaku, aku memutuskan untuk melindungi Konoha dengan caraku sendiri...dia mungkin akan segera mengambil mata kiriku, jadi aku akan memberikannya padamu sebelum itu terjadi." Shishui mengambil mata kirinya dan kemudian menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

"Shishui..."

"Kaulah sahabatku, satu-satunya orang yang bisa kupercayai..kumohon lindungilah Konoha dan nama Uchiha," ucap Shisui untuk terakhir kalinya.

Setelahnya, Itachi pergi ke gedung hokage, dimana para tetua telah menunggu.

"Kami tak bisa membiarkannya lagi! Mereka menyebutnya revolusi, tapi bagi kamu itu hanyalah cara untuk menggulingkan kekuasaan politik, kami akan menandai mereka pemberontak!"ucap Koharu.

"Koharu, jangan mengambil kesimpulan langsung seperti itu!" ucap hokage ketiga.

"Bagaimana, Hiruzen, Uchiha tak ingin berhenti. Kita harus mengambil gerakan guna menghindari kekacauan, termasuk anak-anak yang tidak tahu menahu," ucap Danzou.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di depan Itachi! Lagipula, kalau perang sipil terjadi, akan sulit untuk melawan Uchiha, yang harus kita pikirkan sekarang adalah strategi," gumam hokage lagi.

"Ini adalah pertarungan waktu, kita harus bergerak sebelum mereka mendahului," Koharu bersikeras.

"Kalau kita dan tim ANBU kita menyerang bersama, kita akan bisa melakukan serangan mendadak, dan mengakhiri secara tepat."

"Uchiha adalah salah satu kekuatan kita, aku ingin menghentikan mereka dengan kata-kata, bukan kekuatan, aku akan memikirkan strategi untuk itu. Itachi, ulur waktu sebanyak yang kau bisa," perintah Hiruzen.

Namun, diluar Danzou terlihat tidak menerima keputusan rapat tersebut.

"Hokage ketiga berkata seperti itu, tapi pada akhirnya dia akan bergerak demi melindungi Konoha, begitulah sifatnya, jika itu terjadi, meskipun dia Hokage, dia akan mengambil tindakan yang drastis, jika perang sudah dimulai, kita harus menghabisi seluruh klan Uchiha, termasuk adikmu yang tidak tahu menahu masalah ini, tapi kalau kita menghabisi Uchiha sebelum itu terjadi, adikmu akan selamat."

"Apa ini sebuah ancaman?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberikanmu pilihan, kau bisa bergabung dengan klanmu, dan dihancurkan bersama dengan mereka, atau berdiri di sisi Konoha, menyelamatkan adikmu dan membantu menghancurkan klan Uchiha. Untuk melindungi desa, kita harus menghentikan pemberontakan sebelum itu terjadi, dan yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah agen ganda sepertimu, Itachi. Itachi, aku tahu ini akan sulit bagimu, tapi sebagai gantinya, aku akan membiarkan adikmu yang tidak tahu menahu masalah ini selamat, aku yakin kau ingin melindungi Konoha, apa kau mau menerima misi ini?"

Itachi terdiam dan menatap dingin Danzou.

Malam harinya Itachi menemui seseorang bertopeng dan berambut panjang. Tobi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu tentangku?"

"Kau mampu menyelinap dalam pertahanan klan Uchiha, dan bahkan ke dalam tugu rahasia di kuil Nakano, tempat yang hanya diketahui oleh klan Uchiha, setelah itu, aku memeriksa pergerakanmu dan mencoba untuk mencari tahu tujuanmu."

"Kalau begitu, berarti ini akan mudah, kau mungkin sudah tahu kalau aku adalah seorang uchiha yang dendam terhadap klan dan desa."

"Kau harus mengikuti syarat yang aku berikan maka aku akan membantumu menghabisi uchiha, tapi kau tak boleh menyentuh konoha dan juga Uchiha Sasuke."

Beberapa saat kemudian, terlihat Itachi yang berdiri di tiang listrik. Kemudian menuju ke kamar ayahnya.

"Begitu ya...jadi kau memilih untuk berada di pihak mereka," ujar Fugaku.

"Ayah, ibu..."

"Kami tahu itu, Itachi," ujar Mikoto sambil memandang penuh pengertian pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Itachi, berjanjilah satu hal padaku, kau harus menjaga Sasuke," pinta ayah Itachi.

"Aku tahu," lirih Itachi seraya meneteskan airmata.

"Jangan ragu-ragu, ini adalah pilihan yang kau pilih, kesakitan kami hanya akan terasa sesaat, tidak sepertimu, meski jalan yang kita lalui berbeda, tapi aku tetap bangga padamu, kau benr-benar lelaki sejati."

.

.

"Aku selalu berbohong padamu...

Memintamu untuk memaafkanku...

Aku selalu menjauhkanmu, dengan tanganku sendiri...

Aku tak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah ini...

Tapi sekarang aku berpikir...

Mungkin kau bisa merubah ayah, ibu, Uchiha..

Kalau saja aku memikirkan ini sejak awal...

Kalau saja aku mencoba untuk melihat semuanya dari sudut pandangmu...

Dan memberitahumu kebenaran ini,

Tapi aku gagal...

Apapun yang aku katakan sekarang, aku tak akan bisa menggapaimu, itulah kenapa akhirnya aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan," Itachi mengelus kepala Sasuke. "Kau tak perlu memaafkanku, apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Uchiha sulung itu langsung terbangun. Terduduk di sebuah ruangan yang gelap. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan tampak keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Mimpi itu...

Sesaat Itachi memandang kosong kegelapan di hadapannya, pikirannya terfokus pada mimpinya tadi. Mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata, atau mungkin itu memang kenyataan? Kenyataan yang terlupakan oleh kehidupan barunya.

'_Kau terus berkata nanti dan nanti padaku, pada akhirnya kau berbohong dan bersembunyi dariku. Kakak, untuk kali ini, tepatilah perkataanmu...'_

Suara Sasuke masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Itachi memandang kedua tangannya kembali, seolah-olah ia baru bangkit dari kematian lagi. "Seharusnya...aku sudah menjadi debu saat ini."

Ya. Seharusnya Itachi sudah menjadi debu sejak para Edo Tensei buatan Kabuto musnah. Seharusnya tubuhnya sudah tidak ada di dunia ini, namun apa yang terjadi saat ini seperti mustahil. Bagaimana tubuh yang telah menjadi serpihan debu bisa menjadi utuh kembali, apalagi ada sebuah jiwa yang hidup di dalamnya.

Untuk beberapa saat pandangan pemuda Uchiha itu tampak kosong seiring nafasnya yang mulai kembali normal, mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan jiwanya yang seolah masih terpencar. Bayangan wajah Sasuke yang kesal kearahnya membuat sebuah senyum tipis di bibir Itachi. Adik tercintanya memang seperti dirinya, berpendirian kuat dan sama sekali tidak terpengaruh orang lain, hingga Sasuke tidak tahu jika kepercayaan yang dipegangnya selama ini salah.

'_Aku sengaja membiarkanmu memendam kebencian karena aku tahu suatu hari nanti aku harus dihukum oleh klanku, tapi kau malah memendam dendam itu pada Konoha, aku telah membuatmu menjadi seorang kriminal, aku gagal, aku berharap kau melawanku dan berjalan di jalan yang benar, tapi setelah kematianku, kau malah terjerumus ke jalan yang salah, aku ingin membuatmu berjalan di jalan yang benar dengan kebohonganku.'_

'_Kau ingin aku berjalan di jalan yang kau mau sementara kau membohongiku, aku tak mau berjalan di jalan yang kau mau!'_

Kalau waktu bisa berputar kembali seperti halnya menggunakan Izanagi, Itachi tetap akan melakukan hal yang sama, melindungi Konoha. Membohongi Sasuke adalah salah, akan tetapi menyalahkan Konoha juga adalah hal yang salah. Dunia shinobilah yang membuat takdir bertindak semena-mena, bukan kemauan Itachi jika ia harus kehilangan seluruh orang yang disayanginya, jika ada jalan yang lebih indah, maka ia akan mencari jalan itu, dimanapun jalan itu berada.

Itachi menatap kembali tangannya yang terkepal erat. "Aku sudah mati..."

.

.

.

Sakura memandang sebotol obat di tangannya sambil terus berjalan ke arah tempatnya dibawa Itachi tadi. Langkahnya terhenti saat ada beberapa orang yang bergerumbul di depan daerah apartemen Itachi dan tampak sedang berbincang. Gadis bermata emerald itu memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan dan mulai masuk pintu masuk.

"Benarkah?" suara salah seorang wanita yang berada di gerombolan tersebut.

"Kudengar seperti itu. Pemuda berambut hitam yang baru masuk apartemen di daerah kita ini, kau melihatnya kan?" seorang pria paruh baya memberikan jawaban yang dijawab 'iya' oleh teman-temannya.

Sakura berhenti tanpa berbalik sambil mengernyitkan dahi dan mencoba mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"...Beberapa saat lalu, dia dibawa polisi. Kelihatannya dia akan di penjara, kudengar polisi-polisi itu berkata kalau pemuda itu akan di bawa ke penjara bawah tanah di bukit selatan."

"Wah, kasihan ya. Padahal kukira dia orang yang baik, lihat saja, wajahnya tampan," sahut wanita di sebelah pria bertopi itu.

"Kalau dia orang yang baik tidak mungkin akan di seret polisi."

Sesaat, murid godaime hokage itu tampak berpikir. "Pemuda berambut hitam yang baru masuk apartemen-" Sakura tersentak dan langsung berlari ke tangga. "Apa pemuda itu Itachi?"

Langkah cepat gadis berambut merah muda tersebut langsung terhenti. Kunoichi muda itu menghela nafas saat mata indahnya menangkap sosok Itachi yang berdiri di depan pintu flatnya seraya bersandar disana sambil mendongakkan kepala.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap gadis yang tak jauh darinya.

"Kenapa kau disini? Aku baru mengambilkanmu obat," gumam Sakura lalu berjalan pelan ke arah Itachi.

Putra Fugaku Uchiha itu berdiri tegak kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sakura hingga melewati begitu saja gadis itu dalam diam.

"Hei, mau kemana?" tanya Sakura yang tidak mendapat respon sama sekali dari pemuda berambut panjang tersebut. "Itachi!" panggilnya.

Itachi berhenti sebentar lalu mendengus pelan. "Kukira aku bisa, tapi aku masih sama," gumamnya. "Aku sudah melihat kenyataan dan kupikir aku sudah mengerti, tapi sama seperti dulu, kenyataan yang kulihat seperti ilusi. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, kenyataan datang secara kejam," lanjutnya sambil berjalan kembali.

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Uchiha sulung itu terus berjalan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sakura hingga punggungnya menghilang di ujung koridor.

"Apa sih maksudnya? Ditanya ini dijawab itu," gumam Sakura sedikit kesal. "Hahh, setidaknya dia harus menelan obat ini dulu! Aku sudah repot-repot mengambil ini!"

.

.

"Paman, satu mangkuk lagi!"

"Siap!"

"Yamato, kau yang traktir, ya..." ujar Kakashi seraya berjalan keluar kedai.

Yamato menghela nafas. "Kakashi-senpai, uangku sudah menipis," keluhnya.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku yang bayar," sahut Sai yang duduk disebelah Naruto. "Naruto, kau benar-benar lapar, ya?" tanyanya melihat tiga mangkuk bertumpuk di sebelah meja Naruto.

"Huahhh, kenyangnya..."

"Naruto memang seperti itu, maaf ya, Sai, sudah merepotkanmu," gumam Yamato lalu minum segelas air.

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan, Taichou. Kau sudah berulangkali mentraktirku, kini giliranku. Naruto, kau bayar sendiri, ya. Kau makan paling banyak, jadi kupikir uangmu juga banyak," gumam Sai sambil menyerahkan beberapa lembar ryo ke Teuchi. "Terima kasih, paman. Ramenmu sungguh enak."

"HEI! Apa maksudmu, Sai?! Tidak bisa! Ini tidak adil, diskriminasi!" protes Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, kau kan baru pulang misi," sahut Ayame.

"Kau kan anaknya hokage keempat, mana mungkin uangmu sedikit, heh, Naruto," sahut Kiba yang disusul gong-gongan setuju Akamaru.

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan ayahku!" elak Naruto.

Diluar kedai, tampak Kakashi yang sedikit terkejut mendapati seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. "Itachi..."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan anda," suara dalam Itachi terdengar hingga ke dalam kedai yang ramai.

"Hai, Itachi! Kau mau makan ramen juga?" tanya Naruto sambil keluar dari kedai.

Itachi menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ikut aku," perintah Kakashi lalu berjalan ke arah gedung hokage.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin? Jangan karena aku baik padamu lalu aku membiarkan kau bertindak sesuka hatimu. Bagaimanapun juga kau masih mendapat tugas yang bahkan belum kau selesaikan seperempatnya, aku sebagai orang yang bertanggungjawab terhadapmu belum bisa mengabulkan permohonanmu. Paling tidak kau bisa melakukannya seminggu lagi, setelah aku tidak menjabat sebagai Hokage," ujar Kakashi seraya menatap pemuda berambut hitam di sebelahnya.

Udara malam yang berhembus lewat jendela ruangan Hokage menyapa tubuh Itachi. Pandangannya terjatuh pada meja hokage di depannya. "Bukan maksudku tidak menjalankan tugas dengan baik, tapi ini mendesak. Aku harus segera melakukannya."

"Kau tahu sendiri, kalau kau melakukan ini, semuanya akan meragukanmu lagi. Bersabarlah."

"Sesungguhnya angin apabila hembusannya kencang, tidaklah akan meniup keras kecuali pada pucuk pohon paling atas, aku mengerti," gumam Itachi.

"Aku akan rencanakan hal itu terlebih dulu. Mungkin Naruto, Sai dan aku yang akan bersamamu, kau tidak perlu khawatir, yang kau butuhkan saat ini hanya bersabar," kata Kakashi tenang.

Sesaat Itachi terdiam. "Kenapa...gadis itu tidak kau ikutkan?" tanyanya sedikit canggung.

Kakashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ahh, maksudmu Sakura. Emm, kau tahu, apa kelemahan Sakura?"

"..."

"...Tidak akan pernah sanggup melukai Sasuke."

Sudut bibir Itachi tertarik kesamping, cukup tipis. Entah ada gelombang perasaan apa yang kini tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ini bukan seperti ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tapi untuk kali ini, sama seperti yang lalu-lalu, dia tidak akan terlalu memperdulikan hal itu. Harapannya tidak seegois itu. 'Memang apa yang aku harapkan?'

.

.

.

Sakura memandang jalanan dari jendela kamarnya, memikirkan sesuatu yang kini mengusik hati dan pikirannya.

'Kukira aku bisa, tapi aku masih sama. Aku sudah melihat kenyataan dan kupikir aku sudah mengerti, tapi sama seperti dulu, kenyataan yang kulihat seperti ilusi. Sudah terlambat untuk menyesal, kenyataan datang secara kejam.'

Huh. Sakura menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali. "Kenapa aku harus memikirkan maksudnya? Aku tidak punya kepentingan dengannya. Kami juga bukan apa-apa..."

Untuk hari ini saja, untuk pertama kalinya gadis Kunoichi itu memikirkan lelaki lain selain Sasuke dan Naruto. Dan lagi, Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Itachi tadi. Dia mulai tergetar? Tergetar? Apa maksudnya? Dan tergetar oleh apa? Atau siapa?

Kata-kata orang Uchiha memang sulit untuk dimengerti. Mereka selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang seolah-olah seperti sebuah syair, meskipun kata-kata itu terkadang bisa menyakitkan. Seperti kata-kata Sasuke yang mengungkapkan sebesar apa kebenciannya pada Konoha dan teman-temannya.

'Hm, Sasuke lagi ya?' pikir Sakura seraya tersenyum pahit.

BUGH

"Rasakan itu, brengsek!"

"Kau pasti mati kali ini!"

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalan dan melihat beberapa orang sedang bergerombol, seperti sedang memukul seseorang. Gadis itu menajamkan kembali tatapannya, matanya melebar saat tahu siapa orang yang sedang orang-orang itu pukuli. "Itachi!" pekiknya lalu segera turun dan menghampiri gerombolan itu.

"Kau bajingan! Tak pantas ada di Konoha!"

"HENTIKAN!"

Beberapa pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Sakura. "Siapa kau?"

"Tidak penting siapa aku! Beraninya kalian melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya seperti itu!" ujar Sakura yang terkejut Itachi terduduk dan terluka. "Siapa kalian? Dan apa alasan kalian melakukan hal itu padanya?!"

Pria yang sepertinya pemimpin kelompok tersebut menyeringai. "Apa urusanmu? Kau tidak menyebutkan siapa dirimu, kenapa kami harus memberitahumu? Pergilah jika kau tidak ingin seperti dia, gadis cantik. Atau kau ingin menghabiskan malam bersamaku?"

"Tidak Sudi! Cepat lepaskan dia!"

"Siapa kau? Kau tidak berhak memerintahku!" sahut pria berjubah hitam tersebut.

"Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kalian yang membuatku melakukan ini!" Sakura bersiap-siap memukul para pria di hadapannya.

BUGH

BUAGH

BUAGH

"Huh, sudah kubilang, kalian yang memaksaku melakukan ini."

Tampak para pria yang menghajar Itachi itu pingsan dan terluka. Sementara Itachi hanya diam, tidak memperdulikan yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Itachi?" panggil Sakura, tapi pemuda itu tetap tertunduk. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri pemuda itu. "Hei, kau mendengarku?" tanyanya lagi seraya menggoncangkan pelan bahu Itachi.

Itachi bangkit dengan tubuh terhuyung-huyung. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini."

"Kau dihajar begitu saja oleh mereka, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

Itachi hanya diam dan berjalan dengan luka-luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Kau itu seorang ninja! Kau yang dikatakan Akatsuki sempurna! kenapa kau menyerah begitu saja?!" ujar Sakura tetap tidak mengerti jalan pikiran pemuda itu. "HEI!"

Itachi berhenti. "Aku pikir tak ada orang yang sempurna di dunia ini, itulah kenapa mereka lahir mampu menyerap dan mempelajari berbagai hal, dan dengan membandingkan antara kita dengan orang lain, kita akan bisa berada di posisi yang lebih baik," ujar Itachi tanpa berbalik. "Aku membiarkan mereka karena mungkin ini adalah hukuman untukku, meski mereka bukan dari klanku aku pikir mereka hanya ingin berada pada perasaan yang lebih baik."

Sakura terhenyak. Jadi Itachi diam saja hanya karena ia merasa bersalah dengan masa lalunya? Lalu, kenapa pria itu membiarkan begitu saja sementara ia bisa menjelaskan?

"...terima kasih."

Gadis berambut senada bunga sakura itu seolah tersadar dan langsung menghampiri Uchiha sulung yang mulai berjalan kembali. "Biar aku mengobatimu terlebih dulu, tugasku sebagai medis untuk mengobati siapapun yang terluka."

"Biarkan saja, ini tidak seberapa," tolak Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum tak percaya. "Huh. Apa semua Uchiha memang keras kepala? Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu," gadis itu memandang kesal pada Itachi yang berjalan kepayahan. Sakura mengginggit bibirnya. "Berhenti atau kau akan lebih kesakitan!"

"Kau pikir kau siapa?" Ujar Itachi yang membuat Sakura kembali melebarkan matanya. "Kau bukan siapa-siapa, jadi jangan bersikap seperti itu..."

Lutut gadis itu seolah lemas begitu saja. Pikirannya tiba-tiba menjadi kosong.

'Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapa, kau sama lemahnya dengan Naruto.'

Kata-kata kedua Uchiha itu terasa sama di telinga Sakura. Sama-sama terasa menyakitkan, sama-sama terdengar dingin dan kaku, juga sama-sama membuat kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Memangnya...kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku tidak boleh memperdulikan orang lain? Memangnya kalau aku bukan siapa-siapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku inginkan? Kukira kau berbeda. Kau dan dia sama saja!"

Itachi terhenti kembali, untuk beberapa saat dia hanya berdiri seraya mengatur nafasnya yang mulai terasa sesak. Ternyata ia masih sama. Sama-sama masih melakukan kebohongan. Itachi menoleh sedikit ke belakang.

Gadis itu...

...sudah pergi?

Sesaat Itachi merasa sakit kepala kembali menyerangnya. Ia hanya menutup mata, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dan menetralisir sakit itu. Tapi, ini terlalu sakit...

Perlahan, tubuhnya kembali merosot, tapi kali ini, tidak sampai menyentuh tanah, ada yang menangkap tubuhnya, meski hanya bahu dan kepalanya saja. Pemuda pemilik susano'o itu memandang lemah orang yang menangkapnya sebelum tersenyum.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

Review please! ^_^

Arighato gozaimatsu! Thanks yang udah review, baca, follow, apalagi ngefavoritin fic ini!


	4. Chapter 4

I Guess It's U ch 4

.

.

.

Kita berasal darimana?

Jika kita mati kemana kita pergi?

Apakah hanya kebohongan alam?

Apakah hidup ini memang sudah ditentukan?

Mereka bilang hidup ini terlalu pendek

Disini dan sekarang

Dan kau hanya diberi satu kesempatan

Tapi apa mungkin lebih dari itu?

Apa aku pernah hidup sebelumnya?

Kedamaian dengan gadis impianku

Sekarang aku disini, segalanya telah jelas

Aku tahu arti semua ini

_ Dream Theatre

.

.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara seseorang membuat matanya yang semenjak tadi memandangi langit-langit teralihkan ke arah seseorang yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan berukuran 5x5 meter tersebut. Itachi mengernyitkan keningnya sesaat ketika mencoba untuk duduk. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya pada pemuda dihadapannya yang terlihat tersenyum aneh, menurutnya.

"Aku Sai. Kau pasti Itachi, kan?" tanya balik Sai.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Itachi sedikit merasa aneh karena lelaki di hadapannya itu terus menerus tersenyum lebar.

"Aku pernah melihat adikmu, Sasuke. Kau terlihat sangat mirip dengannya." Sai menghentikan senyumnya. "Tadi malam aku menemukanmu pingsan di jalan, lalu aku langsung membawamu kemari."

Itachi terdiam sebentar. 'Berarti bukan,' pikirnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sai yang datang membawakannya buah dan bunga?

"Makanlah buah ini, kupikir karena kau baru keluar dari tahanan, kau terserang darah rendah. Banyak mantan tahanan Konoha yang anemia setelah keluar dari penjara," ujar pemuda berkulit pucat itu seraya menaruh buah-buahan yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Sai kembali menatap Itachi yang terlihat tegang. "Tenang saja, aku tidak membelinya, kekasihku yang memberikannya padaku."

Diam-diam Itachi menghela napas pelan. 'Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?' rutuknya. "Terima kasih," ujarnya kemudian.

"Tak masalah," gumam Sai . "Maaf, aku harus segera pergi, aku ada misi sebentar lagi," lanjut Sai seraya berbalik.

"Tunggu!"

Sai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang. "Ada apa?"

"Apa kau teman Sasuke?" tanya Itachi setelah agak lama.

Sai kembali memamerkan senyumnya. "Aku teman dari teman baiknya. Aku bahkan yang menggantikannya di Tim 7 saat dia pergi. Kelihatannya adikmu itu keras kepala, ya Kak."

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik melihat orang yang memanggilnya. "Hokage-sama," ujarnya seraya sedikit membungkuk.

"Ah, kau tidak usah memanggilku seperti itu, sebentar lagi aku bukan seorang hokage," gumam Kakashi seraya tersenyum di balik maskernya.

Sakura ikut tersenyum juga. "Ada apa, Kakashi-sensei kemari? Muridmu ada yang sakit?"

"Tidak," Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menjenguk Itachi. Sai mengatakan padaku kalau dia pingsan di jalan tadi malam, kau belum dengar?" tanya Kakashi yang dibalas senyum paksa Sakura. "Baiklah, dokter Sakura. Kita berpisah disini," gumam pria bermasker itu seraya berbelok arah ke kiri.

Sakura menatap punggung Kakashi yang semakin menjauh sambil tampak berpikir. 'Lagi-lagi orang itu,' pikirnya. Gadis berambut seindah bunga sakura itu mencoba mengabaikan ataupun melupakan apapun tentang pria-pria Uchiha. Uchiha selalu membuat hatinya seakan mengambang di tengah samudera, terjun bebas ke dasar jurang, atau apapun yang membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman dan ingin tenggelam di palung terdalam.

'Kau itu siapa? Kau bukan siapa-siapa.'

Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Itachi kembali terngiang, membuat kunoichi andalan Konoha itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung Kakashi ke arah lain dan segera melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

"Sakura-san!" panggil seorang kunoichi berambut coklat panjang seraya berlari pelan menuju ke arah gadis musim semi tersebut.

"Iya, Nana-san?" jawab Sakura pada gadis manis dihadapannya.

"Maukah Sakura-san membantuku?" pinta gadis bernama Nana tersebut memandang penuh harap kearah gadis musim semi dihadapannya.

"Bantu apa?"

Tampak senyum mengembang di bibir Nana. Gadis itu memandang kertas di papan kecil yang memuat daftar nama pasien yang harus ia periksa pagi ini. "Emm, tolong Sakura-san periksa beberapa pasien yang ada dalam daftar ini, ya. Tidak banyak, tapi aku tidak punya waktu lagi, tolong ya Sakura-san," ujar Nana seraya menundukkan badannya sedikit. "Tidak ada kunoichi lain yang bisa aku mintai tolong, mereka semua sedang sibuk. Aku tahu Sakura-san juga sibuk, tapi-"

Sakura yang dimintai bantuan hanya tersenyum. "Tidak usah sungkan begitu, Nana-san. Serahkan padaku, aku pasti akan membantumu," gumamnya sambil mengambil papan berisi kertas tersebut.

"Kau sangat baik, Sakura-san, aku tidak tahu lagi harus minta tolong pada siapa," gumam Nana dengan nada terburu-buru.

"Ah, jangan seperti itu, kita kan teman."

Senyum kembali menghiasi bibir Nana. "Sekali lagi terima kasih, Sakura-san," katanya kembali menundukkan badan sedikit. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, aku terburu-buru. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sakura-san," ujarnya seraya berbalik dan berlari kecil menjauhi Sakura.

Kunoichi berambut pink itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil membaca satu persatu dari daftar nama pasien ditangannya. "Yamichi Tsuro, Jin Sato, Aburame Fuji, Kato Ryu, Takahashi Uro, Itachi Uchiha."

Haruno Sakura baru akan berjalan lagi, tapi sesuatu yang melewati otaknya beberapa detik lalu, kembali menghentikannya. Secepat kilat ia lihat daftar nama lagi. "Itachi Uchiha?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "Oh, Tuhan, kenapa dia lagi?"

.

.

.

"Aku sangat minta maaf, Sakura-san, aku harus cepat pulang, anakku sedang demam."

Sakura tersenyum paksa. "Hmm, tidak apa-apa, Sana-san, baiklah cepatlah pulang kalau begitu."

"Emm, aku bisa membantumu, Sakura, tapi aku harus cepat mencari Tsunade-sama, kalau tidak dia akan mabuk lagi malam ini."

"Dan tidak jadi kencan dengan Genma," tambah Sakura yang membuat wajah Shizune merona.

"A-apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, aku harus cepat menemukan Tsunade-sama. Konbawa," ujar gadis berambut sebahu tersebut sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang mendengus sebal.

"Gomene, Sakura-san. Hari ini aku harus menghadiri pertemuan keluarga. Jadi..." Hinata menatap jam dinding di ruangannya. "Lima belas menit lagi, aku harus pergi."

"Emm, begitu. Ya, sudah, terima kasih," gumam gadis berambut pink itu seraya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Kurasa Ino bisa membantumu, Sakura-san."

'Ino pig? Bisa-bisa aku jadi bahan gosipnya sebulan penuh kalau aku menemuinya sekarang.' Sakura berbalik lagi dan tersenyum. "Aku rasa biar aku saja yang menanganinya sendiri."

.

.

.

Sakura menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum tangannya memutar knop pintu dihadapannya. Keningnya berkerut melihat ruangan yang dimasukinya gelap dan hanya cahaya dari belakang tubuhnya dari pintu yang terbuka setengah. Matanya menyipit, mencoba melihat seseorang yang kini melihat kearahnya. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan Uchiha Sulung, tangan Sakura meraba-raba tembok disebelahnya dan menyalakan lampu ruangan.

DEG

Detik seakan berhenti saat tatapan kedua sosok itu bertemu. Sakura cepat-cepat membuang muka dan berjalan mendektai dipan dengan terus menatap ke arah lantai. "Berbaringlah. Aku akan memeriksamu," kata gadis Haruno itu mencoba sebiasa mungkin.

Itachi hanya diam dan menuruti permintaan Kunoichi muda disebelahnya. "Aku rasa kau baik-baik saja," ujarnya saat telapak tangan gadis itu mulai berada diatas dadanya dan mengeluarkan cahaya kehijauan.

"Aku selalu baik-baik saja," sahut Sakura monoton.

Suasana kembali hening dan hanya terdengar suara detikan jam dinding yang terpasang di atas pintu toilet atau suara langkah kaki dari arah luar ruangan. Suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Bagaimanapun juga keheningan yang tidak nyaman ini membuat keduanya merasa waktu berjalan terlalu lama apalagi kejadian semalam yang masih segar dalam ingatan.

Cahaya hijau itu memudar beberapa detik kemudian. Tangan Sakura beralih pada pergelangan tangan Itachi. Untuk sesaat gadis itu tampak ragu, tapi, semakin cepat ia melakukan pemeriksaan, semakin cepat pula ia akan keluar dari ruangan yang terasa sempit ini.

Alis Itachi bertaut saat merasakan tangan gadis itu terasa gemetar saat memeriksa denyut nadinya. Tapi, dia lebih memilih diam dan melihat sesekali wajah gadis yang memeriksanya tersebut. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi tidak nyaman gadis itu yang terlihat jelas dan entah mengapa membuatnya merasa...kesal?

"Kau bisa pulang besok," ujar Sakura menarik diri dari Itachi dan mulai menulis sesuatu pada kertas yang terpasang di sebuah papan kecil di tangannya.

"Hn," gumam kakak Sasuke itu dan mulai duduk kembali. "Apa aku sudah mengatakan terima kasih?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sesaat sebelum menulis lagi. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang bersuara aneh seperti itu.

Itachi hanya diam, tidak menjawab pertanyaan kunoichi muda itu dan hanya terus menatapnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia benar-benar menatap wajah seseorang yang bukan musuhnya.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu pandang dengan gadis bermata emerald itu, pria Uchiha itu tidak bisa menahan beberapa menit saja bicara tanpa menatap mata Sakura. Tidak seperti orang-orang yang pernah ditemuinya, termasuk keluarga dan teman dekatnya. Entah bagaimana, gadis itu membuatnya untuk tidak mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Sakura yang merasa tatapan Itachi yang tidak biasa, segera menyelesaikan tugasnya dan berbalik, memunggungi pria itu setelah mengatakan, "Aku sudah selesai. Selamat malam."

Ingin rasanya menghentikan langkah gadis itu dan memintanya untuk tetap disana. 'Tidak, itu.. apa yang kau pikirkan, Itachi?'

Suara pintu yang tertutup membuat pemuda Uchiha itu tersentak. Untuk sesaat tatapan matanya melembut. "Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari rumah sakit menyusuri jalanan sepi Konoha Gakure. Entah sampai kapan tangannya akan terus gemetar seperti ini. Gadis itu meremas-remas telapak tangannya yang semenjak tadi tidak bisa seperti biasanya. Tidak ada yang ia takutkan, tapi tangannya tetap tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. "Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya pelan, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Hembusan angin yang cukup kencang serta langit yang mendung, sudah cukup menjadi pertanda jika sebentar lagi hujan akan turun membasahi permukaan bumi. Sakura semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ia tidak membawa payung dan tidak mau kehujanan di malam dingin seperti sekarang. Cukup merepotkan jika seluruh tubuhnya gemetar kedinginan dan membuatnya tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak.

Keberuntungan masih belum berpihak pada Haruno Sakura. Gadis itu tidak menyangkan hujan akan datang secepat ia melangkahkan kakinya. Hujan deras yang mengguyur desa Konoha saat ini membuatnya harus segera mencari tempat berteduh. Tidak mungkin ia harus membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya basah berlari melawan hujan karena ini bukan misi. Ia tidak harus membiarkan dirinya terpeleset karena jalanan yang licin. Sakura berlari ke arah sebuah kedai yang sudah tutup, mencoba mencari perlindungan disana.

"Kenapa aku sesial ini, sih?" gumamnya seraya menggosokkan kedua tangannya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencari kehangatan. Tubuhnya sedikit bergeser saat seorang pria mencoba meneduh di sebelahnya. Murid didikan Tsunade itu terdiam saat melihat siapa orang disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama," gumam orang itu sambil melihat ke atas, kearah langit malam yang masih meneteskan air. "Sangat merepotkan jika harus disini sampai pagi."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sakura tanpa basa-basi.

Itachi menatap kearah gadis disebelahnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku tadi?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Yang mana? Kalau aku akan pulang besok? Aku merasa tidak ada salahnya kalau pulang lebih cepat, bukankah aku sudah sembuh?" Itachi melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan.

Sakura tidak yakin akan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Rambut Itachi terlihat pendek. Kapan pemuda itu memotong rambutnya? Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain saat Itachi akan menoleh lagi kearahnya. Gadis itu segera melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, kali ini ia nekat melawan hujan yang semakin deras saja.

Sakura merasakan Itachi terus saja mengikutinya, semakin cepat ia berlari, semakin cepat pula langkah pria itu. Kunoichi itu menghentikan langkahnya dan meneduh lagi, kali di depan sebuah ruko yang akan tutup. "Kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya pada Itachi yang juga ikut meneduh.

"Aku hanya pergi ke tempat yang aku inginkan," jawab Itachi datar.

Sakura menatap tajam Itachi. "Bisa tidak kau menjauh dariku?"

Itachi menggeser tubuhnya sedikit, menjauhi Sakura membuat gadis itu menggeram. "Sebenarnya aku bisa membuatmu langsung berada di rumahmu," ujarnya setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Tidak perlu."

"Kenapa?"

Sakura melirik pria disampingnya. "Sebenarnya apa maumu? Aku bukan siapa-siapamu, kau juga bukan siapa-siapaku, kenapa kau begitu perhatian padaku? Tidakkah kau merasa malu?"

"Mungkin," jawab Itachi acuh tak acuh.

Sakura menatap pria Uchiha itu tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin orang disebelahnya itu bisa membuatnya begitu bingung seperti ini? Pria itu seakan-akan bersikap seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Sakura tidak ingin dipermainkan untuk kesekian kalinya. Ketika ia mencoba bersikap baik, pria itu akan bicara tajam dan dingin, ketika ia merasa marah dan menjauhi pria itu, Sakura selalu mendapati Itachi berada di tempat dimanapun ia menginjakkan kakinya, bersikap biasa saja. Tapi sekarang berbeda, jika biasanya pria itu akan meminta maaf saat bertemu lagi dengannya setelah membuat ulah, kali ini tidak lagi. Itachi sama sekali tidak mengucapkan kata maaf dan mengikutinya.

Itachi menggeser tubuhnya mendekat lagi kearah Sakura saat gadis itu memejamkan mata karena terkejut dengan suara petir. Kali ini Sakura yang bergeser ke kiri, menjauhi Itachi, tapi pria itu kembali mendekat hingga tubuh Sakura harus menabrak tembok karena sudah tidak ada lagi ruang baginya untuk bergeser. Itachi hanya terus menatap hujan, seolah tidak ada yang dilakukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Sakura kesal pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Itachi hanya menatapnya sebentar dan menoleh kearah jalanan kembali, mengacuhkan pertanyaan gadis disebelahnya.

Sakura menggosok kedua lengannya saat merasakan angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya. Sungguh merepotkan. Kalimat yang biasa diucapkan Shikamaru saat ini sungguh menyatakan suasana hatinya. Ia kembali menutup rapat matanya saat suara gemuruh semakin keras saja. Sakura membelalakan matanya saat merasakan dua telapak tangan menutupi kedua telinganya. Ia menoleh terkejut kearah Itachi.

Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum. "Selain membuatmu tidak terkejut saat mendengar suara petir, ini juga bisa menghangatkanmu," gumam Itachi yang tidak bisa didengar jelas Sakura yang diperlihatkannya dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Itachi hanya kembali tersenyum.

Entah bagaimana, Haruno Sakura yang seharusnya kedinginan, sekarang justru merasakan telinganya memanas. Wajahnya terasa memerah. Kenapa tiba-tiba pria itu bersikap hangat seperti ini?

Itachi menarik kedua tangannya. Dan berdiri sambil menatap hujan lagi. Suara hujan dan pepohonan yang terhembus angin yang terdengar selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada dari mereka yang bergerak sedikitpun ataupun berbicara. Entah sadar atau tidak, pemuda itu meletakkan kepalanya begitu saja di bahu Sakura, mebuat jantung gadis itu seakan meloncat keluar. Itachi lalu memejamkan matanya. "Hanya sebentar," gumamnya.

Sakura yang masih terpaku, sesaat kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Itachi. "Tidakkah kau merasa bersalah padaku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Itachi terdiam cukup lama sebelum menjawab. "Untuk sesaat, iya," jawabnya singkat.

Keheningan kembali menyapa mereka. Hujan yang tidak kunjung berhenti meskipun angin tidak bertiup sekencang tadi. Hanya suara hembusan nafas yang berat yang terdengar di telinga Sakura. Suara hembusan nafas pria di sebelahnya, hembusan nafas yang menyapu lehernya, yang membuatnya sedikit merasa geli.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, Itachi? Kau membuatku bingung," tanya Sakura setelah lama mereka terdiam. Gadis itu terus menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung terucap dari bibir pria di sebelahnya.

Sepertinya gadis itu memang harus menunggu jawabannya sampai esok hari. Suara dengkuran lembut dari pria disebelahnya, membuatnya menyadari jika pria itu sudah jatuh ke dalam alam mimpi. "Ini membuatku gila, hanya sebentar, eh?"

Sakura menghela nafas. Pandangannya jatuh ke arah jalanan yang sudah becek. Suara hujan terdengar seperti lantunan nyanyian selamat tidur, membuat cahaya emeraldnya meredup dan di menit kemudian mata itu telah tertutup bersama kepalanya yang menyandar balik ke arah Itachi.

"Kau juga membuatku gila..."

TBC


End file.
